Cas de Conscience
by My Idle Hand
Summary: Pour toutes les petites voix qu'ont écoutent jamais. Lorsque la conscience de Rodney décide de devenir indépendante ça déménage! McShep. Les premiers chapitres sont moyen, mais l'histoire s'améliore par la suite, c'est promis.
1. Tout ça pour une tarte

Disclamer : pas à moi, c'est bien dommage!

Genre : Slash, MckShep

Rating T. Je prévien tout de même qu'il va y avoir un lemon, mon premier. Vous serez prévenue, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite et vous pourez facilement le sauter (sans mauvais jeux de mot) sans que ça nuise à l'histoire car il sera dans un chapitre à part, je n'ai pas envie de mêtre l'histoire en M pour un chapitre seulement.

Note : Cette fic se passe en partie pendant la saison 2, surtout la première moitier. Ensuite je ne sais pas si je respecterai la série, bien que j'ai vue toute la saison. Je vous previen que même si certain passage sont "rose bonbon et compagnie", cette fic ne finira pas en chamalow.  
Je sais que l'histoire en elle même est un peu bizard, tout comme ma façon d'écrire et que mes choix aux niveau du temps qui s'écoule dans l'histoire peut être surprenant, voir un peut confue, je m'en excuse, mais ne soyer pas surprit par les élipses fréquentes de plusieurs jours, semaines ou mois dans cette histoire.

Sans rire, voilà j'ai fini!

* * *

Rodney est le seul à entendre ce qui est écrit en italique gras, et ce qui est en italique simple sont les pensées des personnages.  
/ signale une discution par radio.

* * *

_°°°Pour toutes ces petites voix qu'on écoute jamais assez.°°°  
_

**Cas de Conscience**

**Chapitre 1 : Tout ça pour une tarte.**

"- Mckay! Mckay! Hurlait Sheppard derrière la porte depuis bientôt dix minutes.

- Hum, grommela l'intéressé, lové dans sa couette.

**_Kekicepace, _**lança une voix endormie.

- Mckay, espèce de flemmard! Ramenez vos fesses ici et que ça saute!

- Gné?

_**C'est un tremblement de terre, c'est ça?**_

_Mais non c'est juste Sheppard!_

- On se lève, il est presque 8h30, hurla de nouveau Sheppard.

_**A non. Dodo!**_

- Mckay, ne m'obligez pas à me répéter, vous savez que je déteste ça!

- Trop tôt Colonel, repassez d'ici 4 ou 5 heures!

- Vous, vous foutez de moi, hurla Sheppard à la porte toujours verrouillée devant lui."

Une scientifique qui passait dans le coin, le regarda comme si elle voyait un Asgard pour la première fois! John lui fit un petit sourire et un signe de la main. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il décida d'adopter une tactique plus douce. Il continua calmement :

"- Tant pis, je pensais aller manger **les deux dernières **parts de tarte poire/chocolat - frangipane (1)avec vous, après la séance, mais puisque vous ne voulez pas venir, je me vois forcé de les proposer à Radek..."

_**Miam!**_

_J'te le fait pas dire._

Derrière la porte, on entendait quelqu'un s'agiter brutalement. Un juron. Rodney s'était pris le pied dans le coin du lit.(2)

"- Non, je viens finalement, hurla Rodney."

John sourit

_Trop facile._

Une heure plus tard, un sergent à l'infirmerie, pour cause de balle dans le pied, et un P-90 détruit (_y'a vraiment que Mckay qui arrive à casser un P-90!_), John et Rodney dégustaient tranquillement au mess, la fameuse tarte.

"- Non mais vraiment, on devrait arrêter Colonel.

- Je tiens à ce que vous puissiez vous défendre sur le terrain Rodney.

- Mais je sais très bien me défendre je vous signale!

- Bon très bien, alors disons que je tiens à ce que vous poussiez me défendre si je suis blessé par exemple!

- Je pensais que c'était vous qui deviez faire barrage de votre corps pour me défendre!Lança Rodney un grand sourire aux lèvres."

_J'utiliserais bien mon corps pour toi mais d'une autre manière! _

_Argh! Non, je viens pas de penser ça qu'en même! Une grande gifle mentale! Non c'est pas assez pour chasser cette horrible pensée! Vite un Wraith, achevez moi!_

"-Ah ah! Vous ne trouvez rien à redire Colonel. Ca veut dire, plus de séances de tir pour moi!"

Sur ce, Rodney quitta le mess (en prenant soin d'emporter la part de tarte de John avec lui), ne laissant pas à ce dernier l'occasion de répliquer.

_Il m'a bien eu, mais je me vengerai... Ce que Rodney peut être agaçant parfois! _

Les jours, les mois passèrent, les missions s'enchaînèrent sans accros jusqu'à ce que tout bascule.

Il était vingt trois heures et depuis deux semaines Rodney était déprimé. Il avait de bonnes raisons car depuis l'affreux "incident" de Dorandan John ne lui faisait plus confiance (3), il avait été très clair sur ce point.

Rodney avait déçu tout le monde, il en était conscient. Elizabeth et Teyla bien sûr, mais surtout Carson et Radek. Il avait été abominable avec ce dernier. Étrangement les deux hommes lui avaient assez vite pardonné. Radek, un ange ce type, non vraiment, il ne lui dirai jamais, mais c'était vraiment un homme bien! Carson, aussi bien sûr. Un véritable ami. De ceux qui vous soutiennent plutôt que de vous sermonner. Carson croyait dans le pouvoir des mots, et savait s'en servir. De toute façon, Carson aimait tout le monde et était prêt à aider n'importe qui, même un Wraith, s'il en avait besoin!(4) Incroyable ce type! Un ami, un véritable ami, son meilleur ami, Rodney n'aurait jamais cru le dire auparavant! Ils finiraient bien par tous lui pardonner. Il fallait juste être patient.

Mais avec John c'était différent. Savoir qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance, c'était comme lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Il ne pourrait pas attendre avec lui.

_Et puis malgré ce que tout le monde pense j'ai un cœur! Pourquoi ça me fait ça! Pourquoi ça fait si mal!_

_**Parce que c'est la chose la plus importante pour toi...**_

_C'est faut ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'avoir confiance dans les gens pour leur montrer qui je suis! Ou ce que je pense!_

_**Tu leur montres ce que tu penses, mais jamais vraiment qui tu es. Sinon ce que tu dis est vrai, dans ton travail.**_

_C'est de ça qu'on parle!_

_**Je crois pas...**_

_Tu parles de quoi toi?_

_**La confiance est la chose la plus importante pour toi dans une relation amoureuse.**_

_Vois pas le rapport._

_**Sheppard...**_

_Et?_

_**Relation amoureuse...**_

_Vois toujours pas..._

_**Mais quel con! dit-elle exaspérée. Mon petit Rodneychoux, tu ne supportes pas de ne plus avoir la confiance de John, parce que tu l'aimes!**_

_Non mais ça va pas!_

_**Ah tu vois! Rien qu'à ta réaction, c'est évident!**_

_Je ne suis pas amoureux de John! Je veux dire de Sheppard! Mets- toi bien ça dans le crâne !_

**_Mais si, _**dit elle en riant.

_non_

_**si**_

_non_

_**si**_

_non_

_**si**_

_non, non, non, non et non! Et puis tu devrais être d'accord avec moi c'est ton rôle, c'est ce que tu as toujours fait jusque la!_

_**J'en ai marre d'être toujours d'accord avec toi, en plus en relation amoureuse tu es une catastrophe, il te faut des conseils!**_

_Hors de question! Et puis je trouve que tu parles beaucoup trop! Non mais c'est pas normal ça! T'étais pas comme ça avant, je préférais!_

_**Ca y est, t'as fini là? Non parce que sinon tu me le dis, je repasse dans deux ou trois heures. J'ai du ménage à faire...**_

_Très drôle._

_**J'te le fais pas dire. Écoutes, je ne fais que dire des choses que tu sais pertinemment, mais que tu refuses d'admettre. Tu es amoureux! Admets le à la fin!**_

_Jamais!_

_**Trouillard!**_

_Mais c'est délirant! Tu peux pas me dire ça! D'abord c'est pas logique, t'avais une voix d'homme avant, normal quoi puisque c'était la mienne! Comment ça se fait que t'ais une voix de fille maintenant, pire on dirait une fille!_

_**Les filles sont plus sages! Faut bien quelqu'un de raisonnable entre nous deux!**_

_Mais dis tout de suite que je suis instable!_

_**Tu veux dire sentimentalement ou...**_

Elle fut interrompue par la voix d'Elizabeth sortant de la radio.

"- Rodney, Hermiod a besoin de vous, le Daedalus a atterri, ponton 4.

- J'arrive."

Rodney sortit de ses quartiers en pleine réflexion.

_Non mais faut que je dorme moi! Je viens de me disputer avec ma conscience! Elle m'a provoqué en plus cette bécasse! De toute façon Elle a tord! _

_**Non mais franchement, Rodneychoux, tu parles à une voix dans ta tête. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes la caféine!**_

_Mais c'est pas vrai! Et puis arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça!_

**_Comment? Rodneychouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx? _**dit elle en riant

Rodney fulminait! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver!

« - Faut que j'aille voir Carson, je suis définitivement tombé dans la démence, c'est évident! »

* * *

**TBC (si vous voulez) Une rieview? Ca fait du bien à la santé des auteurs. Si si j'vous jure **

(1) Miam!  
(2) J'adore les journée qui commence bien...  
(3) Allusion à Trinity (épisode 6, saison 2), un épisode facinant montrant bien certaine suptilité de la relation John / Rodney. Je croie que le titre français est L'expérience interdite. Je ne suis pas sur car e n'ai malheuresement pas la possibilité de les voir en français. Mais pas d'inquiétude je me régale avec les vo (bien meilleur soit dit en passant!)  
(4) Allusion à Duet/ A corps Perdu (je croie), un de mes préférée!


	2. Briefing et contre coup

Je suis un boulet, j'ai oblier quelque chose dans mon disclmer à ralonge sur le premier chapitre donc je la fait maintenant : MERCI IDRIL! pour la coréction de toutes mes fautes!C'est qui en a du boulot!

Bon voilà le deuxième chapitre en avance. Merci qui? Merci saschka, ton mail, ma fait trop plaisir! J'espère que vous aller aimer cette suite. Le troisième chapitre ne tardera pas. Pour le moment 4 sont écrit.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Briefing et contre coup.**

Les briefings.

Rodney détestait ça. Pourquoi devoir expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ou allaient faire? Et pire encore, après il y avait les débriefings. Et pour couronner le tout, ils revivaient toute la mission une troisième fois, lorsqu'ils devaient écrire leurs rapports!

Non mais quelle perte de temps! Il avait d'autres choses importantes, que dis-je, essentielles à faire pour maintenir cette cité à flot!

En réalité ce que Rodney détestait par dessus tout, c'était les briefings militaires. Sheppard lui avait bien fait comprendre que, en tant que chef du département scientifique, il était absolument nécessaire que Rodney soit présent pour « donner son avis sur les possibilités de réaliser, technologiquement parlant, les projets liés à la défense d'Atlantis » fin de citation. Mais bien sûr Carson et Elizabeth, tous des leaders, n'étaient pas là! Résultat, il était le seul scientifique de la salle. Salle remplie à raz-bord de militaires. Et oh joie! Il était assis entre Cadman à sa droite et oh re-joie! Sheppard à sa gauche! Et s'évertuait à ne pas s'endormir pendant le détail des nouvelles tactiques de défense du Daedalus, que Caldwell exposait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sheppard prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, c'était clair!

Rodney dormait à moitié lorsqu'une main lui secoua la jambe. Il posa son regard sur Sheppard, ce dernier lui faisant signe d'attraper un papier qu'il lui tendait sous la table. Rodney le déplia lentement et eut un hoquet de surprise.

« - Quelque chose à ajouter docteur? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Caldwell.

« - Heu non, non rien. Continuez. »

Rodney reporta son attention sur la feuille de papier puis sur Sheppard. Celui-ci souriait. Enfin pas un vrai sourire, ça aurait été déplacé, mais Rodney pouvait voir ses yeux refléter son amusement intérieur. Il lui répondit par un vrai sourire, puis tout deux reportèrent leur attention sur le briefing.

Rodney avait toujours su que Sheppard avait un problème avec l'autorité, il l'avait montré il y a plus d'un an avec Elizabeth, et le confirmait souvent avec Caldwell. Mais de là à caricaturer ses supérieurs durant un briefing! Là il était carrément cinglé! Surtout vu les petites notes sur les côtés...

_Et sacrément bon dessinateur tiens!_

_**Fais voir. Wahou! Pas mal!**_

_A tiens te voilà toi !_

_**Je t'ai manqué Rodneychoux?**_

_Oh oui, énormément... Quoique, avoir un peu de compagnie durant cette séance de torture c'est pas plus mal._

_**En tout cas ce qui est bien avec Caldwell, c'est qu'il est toujours pareil, ennuyeux à mourir!**_

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord._

_**Tiens! Mattes un peu ça.**_

_Ce que tu peux être vulgaire parfois! J'ai pas été élevé comme ça je te signale!_

_**Ca va! Regardes plutôt à la place de Caldwell, ça devient intéressant!**_

Sheppard avait pris sa place.

_**T'as vu ses fesses! Argh, je les croquerais bien!**_

_Non mais..._

_**Jaloux?**_

_Du tout._

_**Bien sûr… n'empêche!**_

_Quoi?_

_**Bah, qu'il a de belles fesses !**_

_Mais t'es obsédée ma parole!_

_**Quoi! Admets-le, Sheppard est un beau mec. Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de charme!**_

_Il y a une différence entre être beau et avoir du charme ma chère, et le charme est beaucoup plus efficace!_

_**Ok, mais reconnais qu'il en a beaucoup.**_

_Bon ça va je reconnais qu'il a du charme, mais c'est tout._

_**Yessssssssssssss!**_

_J'ai rien dit d'autre!_

_**J'ai gagner une bataille, alors je n'abandonne pas la guerre.**_

_Spirituelle aujourd'hui._

_**Que veux-tu !**_

Une heure plus tard Sheppard parlait toujours. Il faisait drôlement chaud dans la salle et qui dit chaleur et grand mouvement - ce type s'exprimait avec de grands gestes que voulez-vous - dit que le tee-shirt de John commençait à lui coller étroitement à la peau. Bref, notre militaire préféré était bien bâti, aucun doute possible.

_**Rodney un seau vite!**_

_Pourquoi faire? répondit-il surprit._

_**Évacuer la bave qui commence à inonder ton cerveau. Regardes-le !**_

_Au non c'est pas vrai, elle remet ça!_

_**Tu peux parler, t'as pas cligné des yeux depuis qu'il a commencé à parler!**_

_C'est juste que... je suis fatigué!_

C'était vrai. Fatigué il l'était. Mais le pire est quand même la chaleur. Rodney avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud.

_**Euh Rodney ça va?**_

_Bien._

_**Vu d'ici ça a pas l'air!**_

_Si, si, ça va !_

Boom! John se précipita. Rodney venait de tomber soudainement dans les pommes. Pouls et respiration rapide. Mauvais signes.

"- Carson, vite ! Rodney, salle de briefing, urgent!"

_A bravo John. Même pas capable de faire une phrase correcte lorsqu'il s'agit de Rodney. N'importe quoi!_

Le militaire se pencha sur Rodney à demi-conscient sur le sol. et lui serra la main doucement. D'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, il lui souffla :

"- Ca va aller Rodney, hein, ça va aller."

Carson arriva enfin.

"- Colonel, que s'est-il passé?

- Aucune idée! Il est tombé comme ça d'un coup, sans raison!"

Carson se pencha sur son patient, obligeant John à reculer. Pouls rapide, respiration difficile, tension élevée.

"- Rodney, vous m'entendez?"

Mais celui-ci avait déjà perdu connaissance.

"- Bon très bien on l'emmène. Peter le brancard. Sophie un masque à oxygène. On se dépêche s'il vous plait!

- Carson, qu'est ce qu'il a?

- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles Colonel.

- Ca vous ennuie si je viens avec vous?

- Non, mais vous devrez attendre dehors pendant qu'on l'ausculte."

- Colonel, vous devez finir le briefing je vous rappelle!

- Mais Rodney, monsieur...

- Pas de mais, le Docteur Beckett s'en charge déjà, continuez je vous prie, Docteur allez- y.

- C'est un membre de mon équipe...

- Vous n'êtes pas en mission et à moins d'avoir un doctorat en médecine, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de plus, retournez faire votre rapport.

- Bien monsieur."

Avec une monstrueuse envie d'étriper son supérieur, John se résigna et revint dans la salle, laissant Rodney au bon soin de son ami écossai, qui était parti pour l'infirmerie.

Le briefing ne dura pas longtemps. John allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'un bras le retint. Laissant la pièce se vider, Caldwell le tira à l'intérieur.

"- Sheppard, vous avez beau avoir été responsable de cette cité l'année passée, n'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui suis votre supérieur. Ne vous avisez plus de discuter mes ordres devant mes hommes. C'est clair?

- Très clair... monsieur", répondit Sheppard sur un ton plus que sarcastique.

Il fila directement à l'infirmerie, en songeant à toutes les manières, plus ou moins atroces, de faire payer son supérieur...

**TBC (toujours bon pour la santé, le petit bouton violet en bas )  
La suite, mercredi normalement .**

**Bizoux tout le monde! **


	3. Tout va bien

Désolée pour le retar mais voilà bac Blanc d'histoire oblige je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster! Tout ça pour rien je sens que ça c'est très mal passée!  
Bon j'essaie de me dépéché de finir de taper le chapitre 5 mais c'est pas facil facil! Ce chapitre est cour par contre.J'essais de poster rapidement le 4.

Bizoux.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Tout va bien.**

Rodney n'avait pas trop les idées en place. Un bip, bip, régulier indiquait qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi? Un Wraith? Un accident de labo?

_**T'es tombé dans les pommes.**_

_Hein?_

Pendant le briefing. Ca allait et pouf! T'es tombé. Ca fait longtemps. Une heure et demie environ. Carson est avec John, il est pas content.

En effet. Rodney n'arrivait à capter que des bribes de conversation derrière les rideaux tirés, mais les "r" très prononcés indiquaient que c'était bien Carson. Visiblement il hurlait.

"... Complètement inconscient... aurait pu avoir de graves séquelles... non mais vraiment... quatre heures sans boire ni manger... chaleur étouffante... andouille... faites jamais attention. Bloody Hell!"

"- Mais Carson...

- A non pas de mais! Je me fiche de vos explications John!

- Je peux le voir quand même?

- Sûrement pas! Du balai avant que je ne vous botte les fesses! Je ne veux plus vous voir, du moins si vous n'êtes pas à l'agonie!Vous ne méritez vraiment pas son amitié!"

Ok, Carson était vraiment très en colère. Et pour cause, ce briefing avait failli tourner à la tragédie. Rodney, complètement affamé et déshydraté, n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à la chaleur qui régnait dans la cité depuis quelques semaines. Canicule un, Rodney zéro! Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on laissait, dans une salle fermée, un certain astrophysicien canadien, claustrophobe et hypoglycémique (entre autre), trop longtemps sans attention! Carson en voulait à John, Rodney lui en voudrait sûrement aussi, Elizabeth n'allait pas tarder et John s'en voulait tout seul. Tout va bien!

Après s'être assuré que le militaire ait bien quitté son territoire personnel (aussi vaguement nommé de temps en temps « infirmerie ») Carson s'approcha du petit lit où était allongé Rodney. Son sourire et sa douceur habituelle, revenus en même temps que le mode "médecin", qu'il avait, un temps, laissé tomber avec Sheppard, pour celui de "papa grondant son fils".

"- Rodney, comment vous sentez vous?

- J'ai mal à la tête et la gorge sèche. Que s'est t-il passé?"

Carson lui tendit un verre d'eau

"- Doucement, vous êtes déshydraté. On a dû vous poser une perf. Votre tension est beaucoup trop élevée, comme d'habitude et vous avez fait une sérieuse crise d'hypoglycémie.

- Quand vous dites sérieuse...

- Ca veut dire pas de missions pour vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Sérieusement Carson, c'est pas ma première crise! Je survivrait, même en mission, c'est promis !

- Votre état est sérieux! Je vous garde en observation une semaine Rodney.

- Une semaine! Non mais c'est du délire Carson!

- Une semaine. Ordre du médecin. Je veux être sûr que, et d'une, vous alliez mieux et, que de deux, votre tension soit redescendue.

- Je peux au moins avoir mon...

- Pas d'ordinateur Rodney.

- Mais...

- Tututut! Votre tension est trop élevée parce que vous êtes trop stressé. Donc pas de travail pendant une semaine. Je veux que vous vous reposiez. Vous ne me cacher rien au moins Rodney? Je suis inquièt. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, ça restera entre nous."

Rodney hésita. Devait-il lui parler de cette petite voix intérieure qui le poussait à dire à un de ses meilleurs amis, un homme, un militaire qui plus est, qu'il était fou amoureux de lui?

_**Si tu veux rester jusqu'a la fin de tes jours enfermé à l'infirmerie, ça te regarde, mais moi j'ai pas envie!**_

_Oui, tu as sans doute raison, mieux vaut garder ça entre nous._

"- Non rien Carson. Tout va bien."

Carson parut septique un moment.

"- Ok, bon je vous laisse vous reposer alors."

_**Fou amoureux hein...**_

Rodney sourit simplement et ferma les yeux.

Carson quitta le lit de Rodney et croisa Elizabeth qui venait aux nouvelles.

"- J'ai croisé John, il m'a expliqué que Rodney avait eu un malaise. Il avait une mine vraiment triste!

- Oui, je lui ai un peu tiré les oreilles à vrai dire.

- A cause de Rodney? Que s'est-il passé? Il va bien?

- Il nous a fait une grosse crise d'hypo et il était déshydraté. Travaille-t-il sur quelque chose de difficile ces derniers temps?

- Non, enfin rien de très compliqué. Après Dorandan, j'ai suivi vos conseils et je lui ai fait lever le pied. Mais ça fait un petit moment déjà, et j'avais cru comprendre que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, même avec Sheppard. Pourquoi?

- Je le trouve un peu trop stressé à mon goût. Sa tension est élevée par rapport à d'habitude, et elle est déjà limite normalement! Il me cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

- Vous lui en avez parlé?

- Bien sûr, il m'a simplement répondu que tout allait bien. Sérieusement Elizabeth quand avez vous entendu Rodney dire ça pour la dernière fois ?

- Effectivement. Vous comptez faire quoi?

- Aider un ami." répondit simplement Carson en se dirigeant l'air soucieux vers son bureau.

Elizabeth rejoignit rapidement Rodney, mais le voyant dormir, elle préféra ne pas le déranger avec plus de questions, ils verraient tout ça en temps voulus. Elle repassa le lendemain, puis se fut au tour de son collègue Tchèque.

* * *

**TBC (un chite rievew?)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus long normalement.**

**Bisoux. **


	4. Envis de chocolat

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je voulais attendre d'avoir écrit le 5 mais finalement ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévue car je me lance dnas une nouvelle fic.

Je sais que la mise en page est un peu étrange. Désolé. En plus n'aime pas les adresses donc les arabases sont remplacée par (a). Désolé, si vous vouler voir le version normale (mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance) elle est sur mon forum.

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : envie de chocolat.**

John était couché sur son lit, tentant de lire _Guerre et Paix_, sans vraiment arriver à se concentrer. Ses réflexions se tournaient vers Rodney. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

_Vous ne méritez pas son amitié_. Carson avait-il raison? Voulait-il seulement son amitié ? Le nœud à l'estomac qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le canadien allongé à même le sol pendant le briefing, lui criait autre chose que Carson n'avait pas vu, ou qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'aborder. Il lui avait pris la main. Pour rassurer Rodney ou lui même? Peut-être un peu les deux. Mais l'astrophysicien lui avait fait une belle peur quand même! Rodney était-il donc seulement son ami ou autre chose? Ca serait tellement grave si c'était le cas? Après tout, il n'aurait aucune honte à être gay. Et même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, il avait déjà connu des hommes. Bon ok, ils étaient tous soldats à l'époque et avaient besoin de relâcher la pression entre les affrontements. Mais après tout, était-ce différent aujourd'hui? N'était-il pas toujours en première ligne?  
Bien sûr, mais il se voilait la face. Avec ses coéquipiers sur Terre, c'était juste un coup comme ça, pour ne pas devenir fou, un truc militaire. Le commandement n'étant pas idiot, l'homosexualité est tolérée, tant qu'elle reste occasionnelle et discrète. Impossible de les tenir au front si longtemps sinon. Ils finiraient tous par s'entre tuer à cause d'un taux de testostérone trop élevé et d'un manque cruel de femmes dans les équipes. Mais là, c'était différent. Il y avait des femmes, il n'était pas vraiment au front, comme pendant la guerre. Et puis, ce qu'il ressentait envers Rodney n'était pas occasionnel, il le savait dans son fort intérieur, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer clairement. Leur mission sur Doranda l'avait mis sur la piste. Il s'était inquiété pour Rodney, pour sa vie, plutôt que pour la sienne. Après ça, il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, de s'éloigner. Rodney l'avait déçu, avait abusé de sa confiance et il lui avait fait clairement comprendre. Mais la prise de conscience qu'il avait préféré ignorer jusqu'ici, mais qui a commencé à cette époque, avait été plus douloureuse. Aujourd'hui, il l'acceptait tant bien que mal. Mais là, Rodney allait s'éloigner de nouveau, à cause d'un stupide briefing !Son père lui disait toujours " la vie, c'est de ne pas avoir de regrets". Il ne regrettait pas son amitié avec le canadien et s'il ne pouvait avoir que ça, il s'en contenterait. Il le faudrait bien.

Son portable lança un léger "vous avez un nouveau message" qui le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Pratique ce petit réseau sans fil dans la cité! Bonne idée qu'avait eu Radek.

"- Voyons voir."

John sourit, Rodney lui envoyait un mail.

_Tient, première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom._

**De : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Envie de chocolat.**

John

Elizabeth m'a expliqué que vous aviez interdiction de vous rendre à l'infirmerie, et que pour votre sécurité et celle de votre postérieur (ne me posez pas de question), il ne valait mieux pas que ce soit durant une garde de Carson. Apparemment, il vous en veut beaucoup. Moi aussi... enfin non pas autant je suppose. Enfin bref c'est un détail, passons.  
Je comprends la nécessité pour vous d'éviter notre Highlander un temps, donc je ne vous demanderais pas de venir vous même (je sais à quel point Carson peut être effrayant parfois, surtout lorsqu'il a une seringue dans les mains!), mais ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis coincé dans cette prison (ne dites pas à Carson que je vous ai dit ça! Oups, non c'est vrai, votre postérieur ne peut pas l'approcher!) et Zelenka a déjà fait du trafic d'ordinateur portable pour moi ce matin. Mais voilà, je vais vous étonner en disant ça, mais j'ai très **très** envie d'une barre de chocolat.  
Je sais que vous êtes le **seul **à connaître ma cachette. Faites en passer quelques unes à Radek et je vous pardonnerais.

-Rodney

PS : Je les ai compté, pas la peine de m'en piquer!  
PPS : Pas eu le temps de vous le dire, mais j'ai adoré votre dessin. Vous êtes doué.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Sheppard aurait pu éclairer la cité pendant toute une semaine. Rodney était prêt à lui pardonner, rien n'était perdu finalement !

Quelques heures plus tard, dans l'après midi, Carson croisa Radek à l'entrée de la prison... heu non, de l'infirmerie.

"- Encore vous! Non mais vous comptez vous installer Radek ou quoi!  
- Je ne fais que passer rapidement Carson. Je partais faire quelques simulations au labo, dit-il en montrant fièrement la sacoche noir contenant son ordinateur portable, et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir faire un petit coucou.  
- Très bien, mais pas longtemps. Rodney a besoin de repos. Et pas de bavardage sur le travail", lança t-il suspicieux.

Radek se dirigea vers le petit lit de l'astrophysicien.

_**Je m'ennuie Rodneychoux.**  
Moi aussi. Je t'ai pas déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça?  
**Sortons d'ici!**  
T'es cinglée! Si Carson me surprend dans une tentative d'évasion, je suis bon pour un rappel complet de tous mes vaccins!  
**Ce type est sadique !**  
Non ce type est un médecin !  
**Donc c'est bien ce que je dis, il est sadique!**_

Elle soupira.

_**J'ai envie de chanter.**  
N'y comptes pas.  
**T'es pas drôle.**_

Gros soupire

Re gros soupir.

_T'as fini oui?Ma parole mais tu es pire que Cadman parfois!  
**Mais je m'ennuieuhhhhhhhhhhhh.**  
J'ai compris ça va! Moi aussi.  
**En plus, il est même pas là pour nous réconforter.**  
Qui?  
**Le père noël. A ton avis! De qui je peux bien parler!**  
Oh! Ca va, pas la peine de t'énerver!  
**Bah oui! Il te manque pas à toi?**  
T'es dans ma tête oui ou non? Bien sûr que si. Mais je te trouve bien obsédée!  
**Ouhais bah en même temps, c'est pas moi qui ai dit "fou amoureux"!**  
Et voilà, c'est repartit! J'aurais jamais dû dire ça, ça fait trois jours que tu me le rabâches!  
**Je te le ressortirais tant que tu ne feras pas quelque chose avec Sheppard.**  
Attends, un pas à la fois ok! Pour l'instant, j'en suis au stade où j'ai accepté mes sentiments et je vis avec, mais pas au stade où je lui avoue tout! Pour le moment, le voir, bosser avec lui, c'est suffisant.  
**Vraiment? Tu te contentes de peu de choses. Moi, je veux plus, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**  
J'imagine.  
**Vraiment? Racontes-moi...**  
Mais qu'elle perverse celle-là!  
**Sérieusement.**  
Sérieusement? Je préfère l'aimer dans mon coin plutôt que de tout gâcher en lui disant. J'ai pas envie de me faire jeter.  
**Il ne te jettera pas forcément!**  
Et s'il le fait, tu arriveras toi à supporter qu'il nous évite? Parce ce que c'est ce qui arrivera, crois-moi! Tu supporteras de ne plus le voir sourire, de ne plus voir ses yeux, de ne plus sentir son odeur rassurante, ou de ne plus avoir ses petites chamailleries complices?  
**Non mais t'es parano mon pauvre vieux! Complètement accros et légèrement barjo ! Voilà ce qui te qualifierait le mieux! En plus, tu tombes dans le cliché. Moi je dis que, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien!**  
Ok, nouvelle tactique. Si ça foire, tu supporteras de ne plus pouvoir mater et fantasmer sur son postérieur?  
**Heu... Ok je crois que j'ai compris là! Oublis ça, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle!**  
C'est bien ce que je disais! T'es désespérante parfois.  
**C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...**_

"- Hello, je dérange?  
- Oh, non Radek! Vous tombez bien, on s'ennuyait ferme!"

Radek écarquilla les yeux

"- On?  
- Enfin je! Vous m'avez compris!  
- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais j'ai quelque chose pour vous!"

Radek tira les rideaux autour de lui, histoire d'être tranquille. Il posa la sacoche de son ordinateur sur les jambes de Rodney. Mais oh surprise! Pas d'ordinateur, mais le petit sac avait été bourré à mort de barres de chocolat!

"- Cadeau de Sheppard, lança le Tchèque avec un sourire. Bon je vous laisse, ne mangez pas tout d'un coup!"

Dés que Radek fut sorti, Rodney se précipita sur son précieux trésor, gardant quelques barres avec lui, entreprenant de cacher soigneusement le reste avant le retour de l'écossais. Son regard s'arrêta sur un papier blanc, soigneusement rangé au font du sac.  
Rodney le déplia avec précaution et sourit en découvrant son contenu.

Le dessin représentait une caricature de lui sur un lit d'hôpital, recouvert de barres de chocolat et au second plan, on pouvait voir un petit Carson hurlant dans une petite bulle un "Bloody Hell" magistral à l'encontre de son patient barbouillé de chocolat. Le dessin était signé FB comme le précédent.

Vous avez un nouveau message.

John s'installa confortablement dans un coin de mur sur son balcon, agréablement bercé par le son des vagues sur la berge du ponton un peu plus loin et la douce et agréable fraîcheur de la nuit tombante.  
Il ouvrit le message. Il était succinct.

**De : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Question.**

FB?

-Rodney

Rodney reçu un message en retour presque immédiatement

**De : FB(a)tlc .com  
A : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question.**

USAF Academy. FB c'était mon surnom. Contraction de Fly Boy. Il vous a plu?

-John.

**De : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question.**

Énormément oui. Je voulais vous envoyer un message cet après-midi mais Carson ne m'a pas lâché. Désolé pour l'heure tardive.

-Rodney

**De : FB(a)tlc .com  
A : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion.**

Pas grave, je ne dormais pas.

-John

**De : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion**

Des nouvelles du front? Radek ne m'en a pas donné.

-Rodney

**De : FB(a)tlc .com  
A : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion.**

C'est calme, à part Kavanagh qui s'est pris la tête avec Hermiod. Et qui a dû intervenir? Moi évidemment! Caldwell n'est jamais là quand il faut! Vous, vous imaginez vous, pris entre un scientifique taré et un alien sans pudeur?

-John

**De :Genusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion**

Quand je pense que j'ai raté ça!

-Rodney

PS : Les Asgards ne sont pas aussi horrible que vous le pensez!  
PPS: Kavanagh est bien pire que vous ne le pensez!

**De : FB(a)tlc .com  
A : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion.**

Au fait, vous ça va comment? Vous sortez bientôt? Vous nous accompagnez pour la prochaine mission?

-John

**De :Genusatwork(a)tlc .com  
A : FB(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussions**

Ca va. Je sors dans deux jours (enfin!) Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi je vous ai manqué?

Bon je vous laisse, je suis crevé! Pas de grâce mat à l'infirmerie! Bonne nuit.

-Rodney

**De : FB(a)tlc .com  
A : Geniusatwork(a)tlc .com  
Re : Question et petite discussion.**

Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

-John.

Le militaire sourit. Tout finissait par s'arranger finalement. Un dessin et ça repart!

Rodney sortit deux jours plus tard, dans la soirée. Carson, après une demie heure de recommandations, lui avait donné le droit de repartir en mission.

_Pas trop tôt!  
**Yep! J'avais hâte d'y retourner!**  
A qui le dis-tu!_  
Rodney s'approcha de la porte. On venait de glisser un papier sur le palier.  
_**Un petit mot doux de notre beau brun?**_

Rodney pouffa de rire.

_Sois pas bête._

Il déplia rapidement la feuille. Nouveau dessin.

Un homme, visiblement Sheppard, car la coiffure du petit homme accoudé à la porte des Étoiles semblait avoir subi une catastrophe naturelle. Il faisait un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main à son interlocuteur. Petite nouveauté tout de même. Si les précédents dessins avaient été plus ou moins rapidement dessiné, celui-ci regorgeait de détails. Et pour la première fois, l'un d'entre eux était en couleur. Les yeux du personnage semblaient pétiller de joie dans un magnifique vert, attestant bien qu'il s'agissait du militaire.

Un petite bulle disait : Welcome Back.  
Signé FB

_**Tu lui à manqué!**_

Rodney se contenta de sourire et de soigneusement ranger ce dernier dessin avec les deux précédents. Puis il s'endormit paisiblement, deux lueurs vertes apaisantes dansant devant les yeux.

* * *

**TBC**

J'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre.  
Le TLC ne fait pas référence à la série TLC (qui n'a absolument rein à voir avec cette histoire d'ailleurs !), mais c'est le seul nom que j'ai trouvé pour le serveur atlante. TLC signifie The Lost City. Désolé pour le pseudo, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux . Purée j'ai trimée pour la mise en page! Puus jamais ça!  
La suite n'arrivera pas avant un moment , désolé mais j'ai des épreuves anticipé jusqu'à fin juin.


	5. Proposition indécente

Hello, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais ça a prit du temps, mais comme je n'ai presque plus accès à l'ordi, c'est difficile d'écrire!

Je suis en train de remanier la suite, je la posterai bientôt j'espère. Bisous à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Proposition indécente.**

La semaine suivante fut calme. Carson avait pardonné à John, ce qui avait relâché pas mal de tension. Le Deadalus parti, Elizabeth s'était également détendue et Rodney put enfin repartir en mission. Carson avait clairement fait comprendre que si son patient revenait avec la moindre égratignure, il éparpillerait les responsables façon puzzle!

Suivant les directives de Carson, John avait veillé à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Rodney, hormis peut être une petite écharde dans le doigt, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout éviter non plus. !Bien sûr, le médecin avait été nettement moins content de voir le militaire se transformer en insecte géant!  
Beckett commençait sérieusement à se demander si ses deux amis avaient décidé de se relayer à l'infirmerie? Au train où allaient les choses, il finirait par créer une carte à points : un point par séjour à l'infirmerie, celui qui en obtiendrait le plus aurait le droit à un lit à titré, et il le craignait, également permanent dans son antre.

Au prix de nombreux efforts et de longues semaines, John avait enfin retrouvé un aspect humain. Malheureusement la rumeur concernant le baiser échangé entre Teyla et lui, avait fait le tour de la cité, pour parvenir au final jusqu'aux oreilles de Rodney. Qui avait été au courant en premier ? Et comment ? Ca, ça restait un mystère, mais lui s'en fichait, John avait embrassé Teyla.

_Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de ne rien lui dire.__  
_**_Ca compte pas, il n'était pas lui même._**_  
__Oui mais il avait envie de le faire.__  
_**_Compte pas j'te dis!_**_  
__Bien sûr que...__  
_**_CA COMPTE PAS!!!_**_  
__Mais ça prouve qu'il est hétéro!__  
_**_Et alors?_**_  
__Et alors! Il est hétéro!!!__  
_**_Toi aussi tu l'étais jusque là._**_  
__Ouhais, bah ma vie sentimentale n'est pas une référence.__  
_**_Ca va s'arranger._**_  
__Tu m'énerves avec ton optimisme à la noix!__  
_**_Ca va! Grincheux._**_  
__Je ne suis pas grincheux.__  
_**_Non juste pessimiste._**_  
__Je suis réaliste au contraire.__  
_**_Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu arriveras à le conquérir!_**_  
__Très drôle. Et je ne cherche pas à le conquérir.__  
_**_Tu cherches quoi alors?_**_  
__Rien, rien du tout.__  
_**_C'est ça..._**_  
__Il est tard, j'ai sommeil.__  
_**_Ok..._**, soupira t-elle, dépitée par l'attitude de son compagnon.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rodney découvrit une petite surprise en ouvrant sa boîte e-mail.

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****P'tite question.**

Rodney, vous faites la tête?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : P'tite question.**

De quoi je me mêle?

Rodney

**_Tu peux pas être plus aimable non?_**_  
__Non.__  
_**_Ok..._**

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : P'tite question.**

Oh lala !  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mal entendu.  
N'est-ce pas?

John

**_Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Ce n'est pas joli, joli._**_  
__Je ne vais rien faire!__  
_**_T'as pas honte d'essayer de culpabiliser un type aussi adorable et bien bâti que lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_**_  
__Non je n'ai pas honte. D'abord tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Et je vois très bien, même trop bien, de quoi tu parles malheureusement. Mais tu n'en sais rien, alors arrêtes de fantasmer sur lui. Tu es vraiment une obsédée ma parole!__  
_**_Dois-je te rappeler les douches communes sur..._**_  
__Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu en a profité pour...__  
_**_Qui à regardé le premier? Hein?_**_  
__Ok, j'avoue qu'il est... bien bâti, comme tu dis. Mais ça n'excuse rien ! Il l'a embrassé.__  
_**_J't'en collerais des gifles moi!_**_  
__Tu peux pas.__  
_**_A oui? Tiens, prends toi ça!_**_  
__Aïeuh! Ca va pas non?!__  
_**_Les gifles mentales ça a du bon !_**

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?**

Oh non! J'ai un doute là. C'est pas un truc que j'ai fait quand j'étais transformé au moins? Je me souviens pas trop de ce qui s'est passé vous savez, avec tout les médicaments de Carson...

John

**_Ah, tu vois, il culpabilise!_**_  
__Tant mieux !__  
_**_Bon Rodney ça suffit! Tu lui réponds oui ou non!_**_  
__Pas envie.__  
_**_Si tu ne t'expliques pas avec lui, je te préviens, va y'avoir des représailles!_**_  
__Mais bien sûr. Et tu vas me faire quoi?__  
_**_Je te préviens... je chante._**_  
__J'ai pas peur.__  
_**_Je t'aurais prévenu._**

**_Le petit bonhomme en mousse..._** (1)

_Génial_

**_Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir_****_  
_****_C'est comme la chanson douce..._**

Un quart d'heure plus tard

**_...lalalalalalala..._**

**_... La petite, petite marionnette_****_  
_****_Qui s'étale et qui s'entête_****_  
_****_C'est l'enfance qui revient..._**

**_Lalalalalalala..._**

Rodney avait perdu le fils du temps, mais elle, elle continuait toujours à chanter à tue tête.

**_...Le soir où tu as du chagrin_****_  
_****_Lalalalalalala, lalalalalalala, lalalala..._**

_STOPPPPPPPPPPP! Arrêtes ça, je t'en prie!__  
_**_Tu capitules?_**_  
__Oui.__  
_**_Tu vas lui répondre?_**_  
__Oui.__  
_**_Et t'expliquer calmement avec lui?_**_  
__Je viens de te dire oui.__  
_**_Non sinon je peux continuer si tu préfères…_**_  
__Non!!!__  
_**_Hey! C'est vexant._**_  
__Mais c'est préférable pour notre santé mentale. Tu chantes vraiment trop mal... J'accepte de lui répondre, mais arrêtes s'il te plait !__  
_**_Ca tombe bien il t'a envoyé un nouveau message._**_  
__Si ça tourne mal, ce sera de ta faute._

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Je suis perdu.**

Rodney, vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

Ca quoi? Mon dieu, je ne vous ai pas fait de mal j'espère!

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

Je ne parle pas de « vos débordements violents ». Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pour Teyla?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

C'est pour ça que vous me faites la tête! Pourquoi ? Ca a de l'importance?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

Je croyais que nous étions amis. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Je suis perdu.**

Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Réconciliations?**

Vous êtes amoureux d'elle?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

J'ai cru l'être oui. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la réalité.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Comment ça?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Disons simplement que je n'ai pas ressenti ce que j'espérais en l'embrassant.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Comment avez vous pu ne pas vous en rendre compte avant?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

C'est compliqué. Disons que j'ai pris du... désire pour de l'amour et que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas la même chose. En tout cas maintenant je suis sûr de ne pas l'aimer, enfin vous comprenez ce que je veux dire.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je crois. C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle d'après vous?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin de faire le point ces temps-ci.  
Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Vous en êtes sorti, non?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****RE : Réconciliations?**

Ce soir. En fait vous êtes la première personne que j'ai contacté en sortant. Demain j'irais parler à Teyla. Pourquoi alors?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Ca en a pour moi, autant que mon dérapage avec Teyla en avait pour vous. Tous les autres sont venus. Même Caldwell!

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Mais je suis venu.

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je parle des moments où j'étais conscient! Ceux où j'avais besoin d'un ami pour me remonter le moral...

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je suis sûr que Carson à fait ça très bien.

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Oui, lui au moins il était là. Malgré tout le travail qu'il avait à faire.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Vous croyez que je n'en avais pas?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je vous ai entendu lui dire que tout était calme quand vous êtes venu! Vous étiez à côté, vous auriez pu faire un effort Rodney!

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je n'ai pas osé.

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé seul quand j'avais besoin de vous?

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Mais vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi? Vous croyez que j'aime voir mes amis souffrir? Je n'ai pas pu venir parce que j'ai eu peur pour vous, ça vous va? Vous êtes content!

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, désolé. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas faire ça.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Faire quoi?

Rodney

**_Rodney, calmes-toi s'il te plait. Pas besoin d'être agressif. Tu as promis._**_  
__Désolé._

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Dire aux autres qu'ils comptent pour vous. En tout cas, ça me rassure.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Vous rassure? Pourquoi?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com**

**Re : Réconciliations?**

Pour la suite...

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Quelle suite? Vous êtes sûr que Carson vous a totalement guéri?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com**

**Re : Réconciliations?**

Je vous retrouve bien là ! Oui il ma totalement guéri, je suis du 100 Sheppard! Mais ma transformation ma ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, vous savez.

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Vous voulez en parler ? M'expliquer ?

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Plus tard Rodney, plus tard. Vous saurez tout, je vous le promets. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Et puis certaines choses doivent être dites face à face. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Je vous demande d'être patient, même si je sais que ce n'est pas une de vos principales qualités...

John

**De : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Très bien, c'est à vous de voir. Au passage, je peux être très patient parfois, si vous saviez.  
Bonne nuit.

Rodney

**De : ****FB(a)tlc. com****  
****A : ****Geniusatwork(a)tlc. com****  
****Re : Réconciliations?**

Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

John

°°°°°°°°°°°

Enfin une nouvelle mission ! Tout le monde allait de nouveau bien et Rodney était de tour de garde. Son moral était au beau fixe depuis la discussion qu'il avait eu par e-mail avec John deux semaines plus tôt. Le militaire lui avait avoué n'avoir rien ressenti pour Teyla lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé.  
Et puis les dessins avaient repris, un de temps en temps. Caricature de Radek bavant devant Elizabeth ou dessin de la cité, peu importe, John le surprenait à chaque fois. Il lui avait avoué ne partager ses talents qu'avec lui et Rodney gardait chaque dessin précieusement. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il avait l'impression de s'attacher à John chaque fois un peu plus. Peut-être un peu trop. Pathétique. Peut-être ! Mais chaque dessin représentait leur amitié si particulière et Rodney voulait au moins conserver ça. Et qui sait, peut-être que ça vaudrait une fortune dans quelques années.

**_Rodney, tu devrais remettre une bûche, le feu est en train de s'éteindre._**

Cette pensée le fit sortir de ses réflexions.

"- Bon dieu c'est moi ou il fait de plus en plus froid ici ?" dit-il à haute voix.  
**_Bah remets une bûche!_**

Il s'exécuta, puis jeta un oeil à sa montre. Il était de tour de garde pendant encore une heure et quart puis Teyla viendrait prendre sa relève pour le deuxième quart. Il détestait rester tout seul dans le noir, sur une planète inconnue! Il frissonna.

"- Trop froid. Ma couverture !" murmura t-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha en silence de sa tente lorsqu'il entendit un drôle de bruit.

_C'est Sheppard qui gémit comme ça?__  
_**_Le Capitaine Kirk aurait-il reprit du service?_**

Il s'éloigna un peu. La tente de Sheppard était voisine de la sienne, quant à celles appartenant à Teyla et Ronon, elles se trouvaient dix bon mètres plus loin.

_Non, tout le monde est chez soit visiblement.  
**Alors on dirait que notre beau brun se sent seul! Tu veux pas l'aider par hasard?**_

Rougissant à ses propres pensées, parce que tout de même c'était ses pensées, Rodney revint à son poste sans sa couverture, suffisamment réchauffé par cette petite balade. Teyla vint le remplacer un peu plus tard, il était temps! Enfin Ronon le tira d'un sommeil agité au petit matin, puis ils se remirent en route.

Cette planète était particulièrement ennuyeuse. Teyla l'avait quitté pour rejoindre Ronon quatre ou cinq mètres devant. Quant à Rodney, il semblait plongé dans ses relevés. Mortel! Sheppard bâilla.

"- Bon, les enfants on fait une pause déjeuner!"

John vit Rodney sourire. Incorrigible ce type, un vrai estomac sur patte! Le scientifique s'assit et mangea en silence, tandis que Teyla et Ronon s'installaient sur des troncs d'arbres, discutant toujours d'un sujet que le militaire trouvait loin d'être passionnant et auquel il ne voulait pas participer.  
Il s'éloigna un peu, s'installant contre un arbre qui bordait une jolie petite clairière non loin de là, mais à l'abri des regards indiscrets tout de même. Parfait endroit pour une petite sieste. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se laissant bercer par le son de la nature environnante. Il bâilla de nouveau tandis que des souvenirs de ballade en forêt avec sa mère lui revenaient en mémoire. Ca lui manquait.

"- Fatigué Colonel?"

John se releva d'un bon.

"- Rodney! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces peurs! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver! Un peu crevé effectivement.  
- Et oui, il faut dormir la nuit aux lieu de faire de l'exercice.  
- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez." lança le militaire sans se démonter une seconde.

Sans crier garde, Rodney plaqua le militaire contre un arbre, laissant négligemment traîner sa main à cheval sur la cuisse et l'entre jambe du jeune homme, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

"- La prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez seul une nuit, pensez à moi. Les tentes son petites mais confortable."

John croisa le regard de Rodney. Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux si bleu, à moins que ça ne soit autre chose.  
Il le relâcha enfin et repartit vers le campement, laissant John tout hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallu au bas mots plus de dix minutes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Puis un grand sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait voulu laisser les choses aller à leur rythme, prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de se jeter à l'eau, mais Rodney avait finalement fait le premier pas. Une grande idée qu'il avait eu là! La prochaine mission risquait de devenir très, très intéressante.

Quant à Rodney, il traversait les bois en parlant à haute voie, la tête baissée et les mains agitées d'une sorte de folie frénétique.

"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça..."  
**_Wouhouhouha! Rodney alors là tu m'as soufflé!_**  
"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas..."  
**_C'était, c'était... argh c'était tellement bien que je trouve pas les mots!_**  
"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça..."  
**_Rodney, attention à l'arbre !_**

"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça..."  
**_Non sans rire._**  
"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça..."  
**_Tu vas vraiment te faire mal_**  
"- J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai..."  
**_Rodney l'arbre!!!!!!!!_**

Le bruit de sa tête heurtant un espèce de gros sapin résonna dans toute la forêt. Mais lui semblait complètement s'en ficher. Tombé par terre, il continuait à répéter les mêmes mots, massant la bosse qui commençait déjà à se former.

"-J'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça, j'ai pas fait ça..."  
**_Oh que si tu l'as fait!_**

Il se releva et reprit sa route vers le campement, ne se rendant pas compte de l'énorme détour qu'il avait fait.

_J'ai pas pu faire ça!__  
_**_Mais si! Tu as été génial!..._**_  
__C'était complètement idiot.__  
_**_Surprenant..._**_  
__Un acte impulsif.__  
_**_Une révélation..._**_  
__De la folie à l'état pure.__  
_**_Brillant je dirais même..._**_  
__Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver des champignons hallucinogènes.__  
_**_Tu sais ce que ça veut dire... _**_  
__Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre tout le monde que j'étais malade et que tout ça n'était pas volontaire.__  
_**_Il va sûrement t'inviter à..._**_  
__Non ne le dit pas!__  
_**_Mais enfin Rodney..._**_  
__J'ai dit non! Je ne veux plus jamais en parler! Jamais tu m'entends !__  
_**_Mais y'a pas de raison, c'est super !_**_  
__C'était une erreur, une simple erreur, un moment de folie c'est tout!__  
_**_Comme tu veux_**, dit-elle déçue.

Durant le reste de l'après midi et les semaines qui suivirent sur Atlantis, Rodney évita soigneusement Sheppard, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Le canadien n'était peut-être pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il l'avait laissé paraître. Mais beau joueur, Sheppard n'avait absolument pas évoqué l'incident, qui semblait suffisamment gêner le scientifique, même si Carson l'avait torturé pour savoir d'où venait la bosse de Rodney qui lui avait déclenché une sérieuse migraine à son retour de mission. Et puis de toute façon, il n'en savait rien, Rodney l'avait laissé planté là, tout seul. Mais il n'oubliait pas tout de même la proposition et cette lueur dans les yeux de Rodney. A chaque fois que par une coïncidence inouïe John le croisait, il murmurait un truc du genre "j'ai pas fait ça" ou "de la folie à l'état pur" ce qui amusait grandement le militaire, qui n'arrêtait pas de faire inopinément irruption dans le labo. Faire rougir Rodney devenait une de ses activités favorite. Le jeu n'était pas méchant au contraire et après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait débuté les hostilités non? Peu importe, John attendrait la bonne occasion pour terminer cette conversation que Rodney avait laissé inachevée..

* * *

TBC  
(1) je suis tout à fait consciente que Rodney, ou du moins sa conscience, ne peut pas connaître cette chanson, mais allez m'en trouver une plus énervante dans de telles circonstances!  
Essayez pour voir de la chanter à quelqu'un durant une heure entière!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule amitié et plus si affinité...

A bientôt!


	6. Désillusion

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Désolé si je n'ai pas put répondre au review, merci à tout et gros poutout! Je vous adore.

Charlie : je t'en pris ne te suicide pas en lisant ce chapitre lol!**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Désillusion.**

Rodney reprit peu à peu un comportement normal. John avait décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille après l'incident avec Ford. Après tout, Rodney avait risqué sa vie en prenant cette dose d'enzyme pour les sauver. Il ne montra donc rien de particulier envers le canadien, ni intérêt ni dégoût, laissant à Rodney le temps de reprendre ses esprits. A vrai dire, depuis l'histoire de la forêt, ils s'étaient plus ou moins éloignés l'un de l'autre et ça énervait le militaire au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose…

A son réveil, Rodney fut surpris de trouver un dessin sous sa porte. Un petit Sheppard triste, appuyé contre un Jumper, lançait un « On se réconcilie ? » dans une petite bulle.

_**Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**_

_Qu'on reprend du service !_

_**Pas le ventre vide j'espère !**_

_Bien sûr que non ! Direction le mess !_

Rodney déjeunait tranquillement en compagnie de Carson lorsque John et Lorne s'invitèrent à la table.

« - Salut les jeunes ! Bien dormi ?

- Très bien oui, répondit Carson .

- Et en charmante compagnie si je ne m'abuse.

- Quoi… que… ? Comment avez-vous su John ?

- Carson, même moi je suis au courant pour vous est Cadman, lança Lorne. C'est pas un secret. »

Le médecin, rouge comme une pivoine, préféra se contenter de remuer ses céréales en silence.

« - Et vous Rodney, bien dormi ? Prêt pour la mission ?

- Disons que le réveil a été plus agréable que prévu. Et oui, prêt pour la mission.

- Attention qu'en même.

- Oui Carson, répondirent les deux amis en cœur. »

L'équipe se retrouva à quatorze heures pétante en salle d'embarquement.

« - L'équipe du Major Léonard a pris contact avec les Nétants il y a cinq jours. Ils n'ont pas un niveau technologique très élevé, mais leur planète est idéalement située pour un post d'observation. J'aimerais y installer une équipe scientifique. Il faudrait négocier pour avoir leur accord et un emplacement. Bonne chance.

-Vous avez entendu ? C'est parti. »

Les négociations avec les villageois étaient plus compliquées que prévu. Cela durait déjà depuis des heures

« - Mais enfin, on ne peut pas vous donner ça ! » lança Sheppard en s'énervant.

Cette discussion ne menait à rien.

« - Je crois que ce que veut dire le Colonel Sheppard, c'est qu'il y a sûrement autre chose dont vous avez besoin. De la nourriture, des médicaments…

- Je pense que nous devrions suspendre les négociations pour le moment. Nous avons discuté tout l'après-midi. Mangeons et buvons !

- Bonne idée. »

On servit donc à manger et à boire. Et tandis que certains se mettaient à table, d'autres préféraient danser.

« - On peut dire que vous avez le sens de la fête ici ! C'est tous les jours comme ça ?

- En effet Colonel. Pour nous, chaque jour doit être fêté car il pourrait être le dernier. Nous ne voulons pas vivre dans la peur et préférons profiter de chaque minutes .

- J'aime votre philosophie ! »

Il observa Teyla et Ronon qui dansaient un peu plus loin, chacun avec un ou une cavalière. Il les avait rarement vu s'amuser autant, en particulier Ronon. Il but quelques gorgées d'une boisson qui venait tout juste d'être servie aux convives par une magnifique rousse. C'était plutôt bon, bien qu'un peu trop sucré à son goût. Acidulé, comme du sirop de citron.

_Citron. .._

John se précipita et arracha le verre des mains de Rodney, en renversant la moitié du liquide sur le sol par la même occasion.

« - Mais ça va pas non ! Rendez-moi ça, j'ai soif.

- Vous avez des tendances suicidaires Rodney ? »

_**Réponds pas. Y'a toujours un piège dans ce genre de questions !**_

_N'importe quoi toi !_

« - Pourquoi ?

- Ca a le goût de citron Rodney, même si ça n'en a pas l'odeur. En fait c'est pas tout à fait ça mais presque, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous nous fassiez un choc anaphylactique.

- Y'a t-il un problème Colonel ? demanda le chef du village.

- Non juste une petite mise en garde. Dites moi, la nourriture que vous nous avez servi contient-elle aussi le fruit où le légume avec lequel vous faites cette boisson ?

- Certains des plats sont assaisonnés avec ce fruit oui. Il est très abondant ici. Nous, nous en servons très souvent. L'habitation où nous vous avons logés est fabriquée avec le bois de…

- Rodney, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez mangé.

- Pas grand chose… juste ça et ça. »

Rodney lui montra certaines assiettes d'un visage pâle.

« - Ces plats n'en contiennent pas. »

Rodney soupira bruyamment. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Dans le reste de la salle, personne ne remarqua qu'on venait de frôler la catastrophe.

« - Mais pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions ?

- Oh, trois fois rien…

- Trois fois rien ? J'ai failli mourir ce soir !

- Rodney, tout de suite les grands mots ! Voyez-vous, Rodney est allergique au citron, c'est un fruit dont le goût ressemble à celui avec lequel vous faites cette boisson et…

- Allergique ?

- Ca veut dire que si j'en mange, je risque de mourir.

- Oh, c'est fâcheux. »

_**A peine !**_

« - Effectivement . Donc ne vous vexez pas, mais je pense qu'il serait sage que Rodney ne mange et ne boive que ce que nous avons apporté avec nous.

- Bien entendu. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de vous joindre aux festivités Dr McKay.

- Mais non, n'est-ce pas Rodney ? »

Il envoya un regard noir à Sheppard, qui préféra s'éloigner avec leur hôte.

_**Génial.**_

_Je n'ai jamais aimé les fêtes._

_**Trop bruyant ?**_

_Trop de monde._

_On va s'amuser…_ soupirèrent-ils en cœur.

Malgré ce petit incident, la fin de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien. Rodney ne s'était pas vraiment amusé, mais ses équipiers, eux, en avaient vraiment profité . Sur le coup des minuit et quart, tout le monde parti se coucher. Rodney, légèrement paranoïaque, avait clairement annoncé la couleur :

« - Colonel, il est hors de question que je dorme dans une maison en citron !

- Mais enfin Rodney, vous n'allez pas manger votre lit pendant la nuit ? Répliqua t-il énervé.

- J'ai dit **hors****de question**, continua Rodney en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sheppard soupira.

- Bon très bien, allez aider Teyla et Ronon à l'intérieur pendant que j'installe une tente dehors.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais rentrer la dedans !

- Rodney !!! Je suis fatigué, je vous en prie.

- Non c'est non.

- Alors aidez-moi à installer la tente. »

John, incroyablement patient cette nuit là, réussit à ne pas étrangler Rodney. Enfin, chacun s'installa. Le canadien se glissa dans son duvet douillet, quant aux autres, ils se répartirent dans les deux chambres de la petite maison. Teyla étant la seule femme, elle prit une chambre alors que Ronon et John prirent la seconde.

Une heure. John ne dormait pas.

Deux heures moins le quart. Il ne dormait toujours pas.

Peut-être à cause des ronflements sonores de Ronon, qui visiblement avait perdu l'habitude de partager son lit avec quelqu'un.

Deux heures vingt. Raz-le-bol. Il se tourna une fois de plus dans le lit. Soudain, il aperçu de la lumière par la fenêtre. Il se leva et s'en approcha. Rodney aussi semblait avoir une insomnie. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la forêt.

_« La prochaine fois que vous vous sentirez seul une nuit, pensez à moi. Les tentes son petites mais confortables. »_

Justement, il se sentait seul et Rodney avait une tente ! Coïncidence ? Rodney avait-il manigancé tout ça ? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas prévoir pour l'allergie. Lui aurait pu bien sûr, puisqu'il avait toujours un citron sur lui, juste au cas où ...

Comment prendrait-il tout ça ? Il semblait sérieux dans la forêt, mais après…

Non il ne devait pas y aller… Mais quand même… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Et si Rodney et lui ne s'entendaient pas. Il avait compris depuis déjà un moment que ses sentiments envers son ami étaient différents de ce qu'il avait pu connaître durant la guerre et il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Rodney…Mais en même temps il voulait plus… Donc il devait y aller… Mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit juste pour une fois. Et Rodney ?

Il soupira. Tout ça devenait beaucoup trop compliqué. Sur le fond c'était simple, juste un coup comme ça, pour décompresser, pas de sentiments. Et voilà que maintenant il envisageait d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme. Un qu'il aimait qui plus est. Il ne savait même pas si Rodney avait envie lui aussi d'une relation.

Bon sang ! C'était quoi son problème au juste ? Pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Jamais il n'avait aimé un autre homme. Alors pourquoi Rodney ? Pourquoi justement **lui** ? Il ne devait pas y aller, c'était sûr… Et si Rodney avait envie, après tout il n'aurait pas fait cette proposition si ce n'était pas le cas. Et voilà il ne savait plus où il en était encore une fois ! Ca devenait récurrent ces derniers temps. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre ses sentiments, à vrai dire.

Il aimait Rodney, ça il en était sûr. Mais en même temps, il était un homme, un vrai, un soldat. Et pour le moment, il ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux réalités choisir.

_« pensez à moi »_

Cette phrase l'obsédait depuis quelques jours. Rodney voulait qu'il pense à lui de cette façon. Donc il voulait de cette relation. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il connaissait sa situation en tant que chef militaire. Il était prêt à le lui proposer. Donc il voulait une vraie relation, en tout cas il ne voulait pas que ça soit juste une fois. Ca n'aurait pas eu de sens de risquer leur carrières à tous les deux, juste pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Conclusion, Rodney l'aimait aussi.

Bon voilà un point de résolu ! John sourit. Restait à savoir s'ils étaient prêt pour tout ça.

Il observa de nouveau la lumière à l'extérieur.

Tant pis, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! Un petit sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage.

Il sortit de la chambre, puis ouvrit la porte de l'entrée pour passer sa main dehors. La nuit était chaude, pas la peine de se rhabiller entièrement. Il entra de nouveau dans sa chambre et enfila son pantalon. Quant aux rangers, la tente n'était pas loin, il pouvait y aller pieds nus. Pourvu qu'il ne croise personne, il aurait été compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi il se baladait pieds nus, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon, à deux heures et demie du matin.

Une chose était sûre, Rodney allait être surpris !

Celui-ci était allongé au dessus de son duvet, en caleçon et T-Shirt, car la chaleur était insupportable. Il était plongé dans une petite introspection, visiblement c'était la soirée des réflexions personnelles.

Il ne comprit pas, en tout cas pas immédiatement. Une forme apparue devant sa tente et rentra sans s'annoncer. John, torse nu, s'installa allègrement à califourchon sur Rodney et sans rien dire l'embrassa timidement.

Trop surprit, le canadien ne répondit pas tout de suite, une claque mentale se chargea de le ramener à la réalité.

John l'embrassa dans le cou, puis revint à ses lèves. Pour Rodney la situation était vraiment étrange. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose comme ça. Evidement l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais était vite repartie.

Il devait avouer tout de même que ce traitement n'était pas désagréable. Quant à John, lui n'en était même plus au stade des questions. Son cerveau était sans dessus dessous . Il quitta les lèvres de Rodney un instant pour lui enlever son T-Shirt. Le canadien ne protesta pas, mais il le sentit trembler sous ses mains. Et alors que le militaire s'attaquait à son caleçon, Rodney le repoussa plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Rodney ? commença John en fronçant les sourcils. Je…

- Sortez.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Sortez !

- Mais enfin. Je pensais que…

- DEHORS, hurla le canadien. »

John sortit donc de la tente, sans demander plus d'explications. Il entra violemment dans la chambre et se rhabilla entièrement cette fois, sous le regard étonné et endormi de Ronon.

« - Sheppard ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien. Je vais prendre l'air.

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui, à cette heure-ci Ronon. Ca vous pose un problème ?

- Non, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

- Trop aimable. »

Ronon se rendormit sans un mot de plus. Décidément les Terriens étaient vraiment bizarres.

Cette nuit là, John ne dormit pas. Il marcha. Longtemps. En cercle. Autour de la cabane. Pas trop près, mais pas trop loin non plus pour ne pas se perdre. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. De toute façon, il était incapable de réfléchir convenablement, toutes les pensées qu'il avait étaient trop désordonnées pour être cohérentes. De rage son poing s'encastra dans un arbre.

Il lui avait fait ça ! Juste au moment où il croyait avoir tout compris, où il pensait partager les mêmes sentiments que Rodney. Stupide. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'était sa faute après tout, c'est lui qui avait pris l'initiative de venir. Son autre poing rencontra de nouveau l'arbre.

Non, tout ça c'était la faute de Rodney ! C'est lui qui l'avait provoqué, c'est à cause de lui qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, qui il était ! C'est à cause de lui qu'il devait remettre sa sexualité en doute. Toute cette histoire avait dérapé à cause de McKay, c'était lui la source de tous ses problèmes !

Il ne se rendit même pas compte que ses poings étaient en sang, préférant continuer de blâmer Rodney pour toute cette histoire.

_**T'es vraiment con Rodney, j'espère que tu le sais.**_

L'intéressé n'osa même pas répondre. La vérité était parfois trop cruelle pour l'accepter.

Le lendemain lorsque Teyla, en voyant ses mains bandées à la va vite, s'inquiéta de l'état dans lequel se trouvait John, il l'envoya balader méchamment :

« - Colonel. Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Rien.

- John, enfin…

- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! »

Teyla le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

« - Comme vous voulez. »

Elle partit ensuite rejoindre Ronon, préférant attendre un moment plus opportun pour discuter.

Malheureusement ce moment là n'arriva jamais. Les négociations se passèrent extrêmement mal ce matin là. Peut-être parce que John était devenu très désagréable avec tout le monde, voir presque mal poli. Bien sûr le fait qu'il quitte la table sans prévenir, lorsque Rodney avait daigné enfin lever la tête et arrêter de regarder le bout de ses chaussures, pour prendre la parole, y était aussi pour beaucoup. Le claquement violent de la porte d'entrée derrière lui avait définitivement achevé les négociations, malgré tous les efforts de Teyla pour sauver la situation.

Sur le chemin du retour, le militaire marcha d'un pas rapide, tandis que Rodney s'était de nouveau plongé dans l'observation du bout de ses chaussures très loin derrière Teyla et Ronon, qui eux, marchaient au milieu de toute cette pagaille, loin derrière leur chef.

« - Je ne comprends pas le comportement du Colonel.

- Cette nuit, il est sortit et puis il est revenu comme ça.

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non.

- Vous lui avez demandé ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'était pas d'humeur.

- Je vois. »

Sheppard composa le code d'Atlantis, envoya son identifiant et traversa immédiatement la porte sans attendre ses coéquipiers.

Elizabeth les accueillit.

« - Colonel, vous rentrez tôt ! Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mal, répondit juste le militaire en s'éloignant.

- C'est à dire ? Colonel où allez vous !

- Prendre une douche ! lança t-il sans se retourner. »

Elizabeth, surprise, se retourna vers le reste du groupe qui venait de passer la porte. Rodney se tenait en retrait, la tête baissée, se tordant les mains dans tous les sens. Teyla et Ronon s'échangèrent un regard.

« - Que se passe t-il bon sang !

- Excusez-le, docteur Weir. Depuis ce matin il semble très énervé. Répondit Teyla

- Je suppose que c'est à cause des négociations.

- Tout se passait normalement jusqu'à ce matin. Le chef du village s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, mais ce matin, le comportement du Colonel ne lui a pas plu.

- Vous pensez qu'on peut toujours négocier ?

- Peut être, mais avec une autre équipe car je doute que le Colonel soit encore le bienvenu. Et après ça , ils vont vouloir recevoir des excuses avant de reprendre les discussions.

- Je vois. Autre chose ?

- J'ai également remarqué qu'il s'était blessé aux mains.

- John s'est battu ?

- Non, je pense qu'il s'est fait ça tout seul pendant la nuit, expliqua Ronon.

- Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Je ne comprends pas plus, continua Teyla. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Rodney étrangement silencieux. Celui-ci releva la tête en entendant son prénom.

« - Rodney, vous savez pourquoi John est dans cet état ?

- Je suppose que… que c'est à cause de moi.

- Vous ? Comment ça ?

- Disons que… que… on s'est un peu disputé hier.

- A propos… ?

- C'est personnel.

- Rodney ! »

De nouveau, celui-ci baissa la tête et refusa de dire un mot de plus. Elizabeth finit par les congédier tout les trois, puis appela Carson dans son bureau.

« - Est-ce que John est venu vous voir ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il s'est blessé aux mains. Il faudrait le soigner. Pourriez-vous en même temps essayer de découvrir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Vous en avez une idée ?

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a un rapport avec Rodney. Une dispute.

- En parlant de lui, vous n'avez rien noté de bizarre ces derniers temps ?

- On parle de Rodney là ! Il y a toujours quelque chose d'étrange avec lui. Pourquoi ?

- Il me cache quelque chose.

- Carson, Rodney à l'air d'aller plutôt bien, il est juste un peu distant à cause de la dispute qu'il a eu avec John. Et pour le moment c'est lui qui m'inquiète.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci »

Carson se dirigea vers son infirmerie, il devait y faire quelques petites choses avant de voir Sheppard. Il était bien décidé à trouver ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amis. Elizabeth avait beau croire ce qu'elle voulait, il continuait à penser que cette histoire les concernait tous les deux !

* * *

TBC

Les chapitres 7, 8 et 9 arriveveron des que mon ordi redemarera. Et oui, ils sont écrient, mais je ne peut pas les metre sur traitement de texte!

Bisous


	7. Sans regrets

**Ah je suis désolée du temps que je mets à poster, mais je vous jure que je n'ai pas le choix ! Merci de votre patience. Gros bisous a Idril, ma fabuleuse beta ! **

**Je sais que encore une fois le temps passe bizarrement dans se chapitre, mais c'est pour rester le plus cohérent avec la série . **

**Dans le chapitre 10 j'ai prévue quelque chose mais ça relève du spoilers pour la saison 3 alors je préfère demander si ça ne vous gène personne, c'est pas hyper important mais c'est une révélation sur Rodney (il y a peu de chance de voir cette saison sur M6 au passage). **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Sans regrets !**

John marchait de long en large dans sa chambre.  
Bien joué ! Brillante idée qu'il avait eu, vraiment très brillante !

Il donna un nouveau coup de poing dans le mur.

_Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?_

Coup de poing

_Pourquoi Teyla devait toujours se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas ?__  
__Pourquoi Ronon ne disait rien ?_

Coup de poing

_Et Elizabeth avec ses satanées questions !_

Coup de poing. Du sang coulait par terre, mais il s'en fichait complètement.

_Pourquoi je suis venu ?_

Coup de poing.

_Saleté de Wraith !_

Coup de poing. Tout Se mélangeait.

_Saletée de guerre._

Coup de poing.

_Il m'a repoussé._

Coup de poing.

_Mais c'est lui qui a commencé._

Coup de poing.

_Rodney !_

Un coup beaucoup plus violent que les précédent fit craquer ses phalanges. Cassées à coup sûr.  
Il arrêta. Le mur était maculé de sang à l'endroit où il avait frappé. Son regard croisa le miroir sur le mur d'à côté. Il était pale et respirait rapidement, le sang lui battait les tempes, son cœur s'emballait. Soudain une violente douleur l'envahit et la vision de son poing meurtri le ramena à la réalité.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation avec Rodney, avec les Wraith, avec lui-même !  
Il était fort, faible ; hétéro ou homo ? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Où allait-il, et pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Mais ça devra finir, d'une façon ou d'une autre : Rodney, les Wraith, lui. Tout devra être clair, net et précis, comme avant !

John inspira profondément et essaya de se concentrer.

_Les Wraith sont des ennemis, Rodney un homme et lui un soldat. Les soldats tuent leurs ennemis et couchent avec des femmes. Voilà, c'était comme ça, un point c'est tout ! C'est normal et c'est ce que Rodney veut après tout, qu'il sorte de sa tente, de sa vie. Point._

Carson le trouva une demie - heure plus tard, assit par terre, les yeux rougis et les poings ensanglantés. Son regard se posa sur le mur.

« - Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?  
- J'suis sorti. »

Sheppard regarda Carson étrangement, comme s'il était ailleurs.

« - C'est lui qui l'a voulu, pas moi.  
- Qui ?  
- Mais c'est clair maintenant.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suis un soldat, ça reste comme ça. »

Carson fronça les sourcils. Ok, ça n'allait pas fort du tout !

« - Oui John, vous êtes un soldat. Maintenant vous allez me suivre gentiment. Sophie, venez m'aider. »

Carson et son infirmière attrapèrent Sheppard chacun par un bras, qui se releva docilement, et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Il n'avait pas pu. Il se croyait près après son coup de folie dans la forêt, mais non. Et maintenant John lui en voulait.  
Rodney était assis sur son lit depuis bientôt une heure, à réfléchir et retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Rien n'y faisait, dans tous les cas de figures, il était toujours le seul responsable. Mais il avait eu peur. Pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ?

**_Il peut._**  
« - Mais j'ai eu peur. »  
**_C'est toi qui as commencé._**  
« - La faute à qui ? »  
**_C'est trop facile !_**  
« - Non c'est **ta** faute, c'est **toi** qui m'as poussé à lui parler. »  
**_Exact… Mais je ne t'ai pas poussé à lui faire des avances. C'était_** TA **_décision, c'est_** TA **_responsabilité._**  
« - J'aurais du faire quoi ? Le laisser faire ? »  
**_Pourquoi pas !_**  
« - Non !  
- A qui parlez- vous ?  
- Vous ne voyez pas que c'est une conversation privée ! »

Hurla Rodney à Carson qui venait d'entrer dans ses quartiers.

« - Privée ? Avec qui ? demanda le médecin, surprit par cette réponse. Décidément, quelque chose clochait aussi avec Rodney. Celui-ci soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Vous avez manqué le check-up.  
- Pas maintenant Carson.  
- Si, maintenant. Et ne m'obligez pas à vous y emmener de force. »

Il soupira… encore.

« - Rodney…  
- J'arrive. »

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, il continua sa discution silencieusement.

_Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, pas comme ça.__  
_**_Tu préfères cette situation ?_**_  
__Bien sur que non. J'ai… j'ai eu peur.__  
_**_Tu aurais dû lui dire._**_  
__J'ai paniqué.__  
_**_Ca je peux le comprendre._**_  
__Et lui ?__  
_**_Je suis dans ta tête, pas dans la sienne._**_  
__Je devrais lui parler.__  
_**_Laisse lui un peu de temps._**  
Mais… il soupira.  
_Tu as sûrement raison._

Le check-up ne dura pas longtemps et il ne décrocha pas un mot lorsque Carson le questionna sur ce qui c'était passé. Sur ordre d'Elizabeth, il finit par se retrouver en salle de débriefing en compagnie de Teyla et Ronon.

« - Encore une fois, j'aimerais savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Teyla ?  
- Nous sommes arrivés au village en début d'après-midi. Le chef nous à fait visiter l'endroit, puis on a commencé les négociations. C'était un peu compliqué, mais il était disposé à discuter. Le soir est arrivé et nous avons décidé de continuer le lendemain. Comme le veut leur tradition, une grande fête à été organisée et vers minuit vingt et une, nous somme allés nous coucher dans une maison qu'ils nous avaient prêté. Sauf le docteur Mckay, qui a dormi dehors.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Allergie, répondit simplement Rodney.  
- J'ai pris une des chambres et Ronon et John ont partagé l'autre. Ronon ?  
- Sheppard a dû sortir, je ne l'ai pas entendu. Quand il est revenu, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Il est ressorti et je ne l'ai entendu rentrer que très tôt dans la matinée.  
- Il a dormi dehors ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait dormi, continua Teyla. Le lendemain lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui était arrivé à ses mains, il n'a pas voulu répondre. »

Carson entra

« - Ensuite, pendant les négociations, il a été particulièrement désagréable et il a quitté la table lorsque le docteur Mckay a pris la parole.  
- Je suppose que le chef n'a pas apprécié.  
- Pas vraiment, non.  
- Rodney, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?  
- Non.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien.  
- Rodney ! Répéta Elizabeth exaspérée. »

Carson soupira. Le canadien n'utilisait jamais des mots d'une seule syllabe. Ca n'allait pas du tout.

« - Il est venu, on s'est disputés, il est parti. Voilà ce qui s'est passé.  
- Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ?  
- C'est personnel.  
- Vous m'avez déjà dit ça. Il est allé jusqu'à se faire du mal tout seul, je dois savoir ! Le ton commençait à monter.  
- C'est personnel !  
- Rodney ça suffit ! Dites le moi !  
- CA NE REGARDE QUE JOHN ET MOI UN POINT C'EST TOUT !  
- Très bien, je lui demanderais ! » Elizabeth retrouva un peu de maîtrise. Hurler ne servait à rien.

John ? Carson fronça les sourcils. John… les engrenages de son cerveau commencèrent à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. John…

« - Carson ? Carson !  
- Quoi ? Excusez-moi Elizabeth, vous disiez ?  
- Je vous demandais comment va John, lança la chef excédée.  
- Je l'ai mis sous calmants. Il était très agité, il faut qu'il dorme.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
- Ces derniers temps on été éprouvant, peut être un peu de surmenage. » Il se garda de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.  
« - Ses mains ?  
- Ca devrait aller. Mais il ne pourra pas se servir de la gauche avant un moment. Je préconise au moins trois semaines de vacances.  
- Il ne voudra pas.  
- Il ne va pas avoir le choix.  
- Très bien, on verra ça à son réveil. Merci. »

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la pièce, Carson retint Rodney par un bras.

« - Quoi, encore ?  
- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?  
- Carson, je vous ai déjà dit non à l'infirmerie.  
- Vous savez, tout garder en soi ça fini par vous faire du mal. Et il arrive un moment où on en peut plus et pour se soulager, on tape contre un mur… suffisamment longtemps pour se casser quelque chose.  
- Il a fait ça ?  
- Quatre phalanges. Est-ce qu'une dispute vaut une main cassée ?  
- Bien sûr que non.  
- Alors…  
- Carson, pas maintenant.  
- Comme vous voulez, mais je serai là.  
- Je sais. »

Rodney quitta Carson un peut déçu que son ami ne veuille pas se confier. Il finirait bien par connaître l'ensemble de l'histoire, mais pour le moment il devait s'occuper des blessures physiques, les autres prendraient beaucoup plus de temps pour cicatriser.

John ne vit personne durant les deux jours qui suivirent. Carson semblait avoir formellement interdit toute visite en menaçant sûrement des pires atrocités médicales, si on ne suivait pas ses ordres. Puis enfin Elizabeth vient le voir. Il avait une mine affreuse, très pâle et des cernes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fatigué, même après sa transformation. Ses deux mains étaient bandées et la gauche était enflée. Carson s'approcha d'eux.

« - John, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Je vais bien Elizabeth.  
- Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Rodney ?  
- On s'est disputé.  
- Je sais, mais à quels propos ?  
- C'est personnel. »

Elle faillit étriper le militaire. Les deux hommes s'étaient passés le mot visiblement !

« - J'ai déjà essayé Elizabeth, dit Carson.  
- Quand est-ce que je pourrais me remettre au travail Carson ?  
- Pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur.  
- Carson et moi pensons qu'il serait temps pour vous de prendre quelques jours de vacances.  
- Quelques jours… ?  
- Trois semaines, au moins.  
- Hors de question.  
- Ordre du médecin. Le SG-C vous attend demain.  
- Non.  
- Comment ça non ?  
- Non, je ne partirais pas. Je retourne en mission demain.  
- On ne vous demande pas votre avis.  
- Je suis l'officier militaire le plus haut gradé et…  
- Et mois le médecin en chef. Alors soit vous acceptez de partir demain en vacances, soit je vous mets au repos forcé et croyez-moi, je suis capable de vous enfermer ici pendant trois semaines s'il le faut !  
- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.  
- Oh si, il peut. Il a autorité ici en ce qui concerne les problèmes médicaux. Tout le monde doit suivre ses ordres, y compris vous et moi s'il y a un risque médical.  
- Il n'y en a pas.  
- Colonel, pour que ce soit bien claire : Vous êtes surmené et stressé… entre autre. Je ne veux pas que vous nous fassiez une dépression. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes le chef militaire, donc des vacances ! Vous devez être en forme.  
- Une semaine.  
- Trois semaines.  
- Deux.  
- Trois.  
- Carson, avec le voyage de retour ça fera six semaines !  
- Parfait !  
- C'est trop !  
- Mais non, ça fait trois semaines de vacances, plus trois semaines à bord du Dédale où vous reviendrez doucement au travail avant de reprendre le rythme de la cité. Ce sera très bien pour vous.  
- Je n'aime pas cette idée.  
- C'est l'été sur Terre. Allez surfer.  
- Avec une main cassée ?  
- Vous trouverez bien un moyen ! »

Sheppard soupira. Après tout, une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre une décision.

« - Très bien, trois semaines, mais pas plus. Je peux retourner dans mes quartiers maintenant ?  
- Allez faire vos bagages, vous partez demain à huit heure.

Teyla et Ronon attendaient devant la porte le lendemain matin, en compagnie d'Elizabeth et de Carson. John donna ses dernières directives à Lorne qui devait prendre soin de sa cité durant ses vacances. Enfin il se dirigea vers ses amis.

« - Bon voyage Colonel.  
- Merci, ne faites pas trop de bêtises pendant mon absence.  
- Vous nous connaissez !  
- Justement ! »

Rodney se tenait en haut, près des consoles avec Zelenka.

« - Vous n'y aller pas ?  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de traîner dans la salle d'embarquement ? »

Radek resta bouche bée, il ne lui parlait jamais sur ce ton. Rodney retourna dans son labo sans plus de cérémonie.

« - Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? »

Cinq semaines déjà. Cinq semaines de solitude, d'ennui, de culpabilité et de réflexions.  
L'absence de John pesait à Rodney et il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant son départ. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser maintenant et ces vacances forcées avaient dû l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Le militaire devait revenir dans une semaine.

Rodney hésitait tout de même. Après un mois et demi, devait-il revenir sur cet incident ? Est-ce que remettre ça sur le tapis, juste après son arrivée, n'allait pas l'énerver encore plus ?  
Ces questions l'obsédaient un peu plus chaque jours depuis le départ de John et elles venaient hanter ses nuits depuis une semaine. Carson et Elizabeth le harcelait plus ou moins subtilement pour connaître la vérité et Kavanaugh l'énervait sans raison. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Et pour couronner le tout, elle n'arrêtait pas de le titiller.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_**_  
__Tu comptes me le demander tous les jours ?__  
_**_Oui… A moins que ça ne t'ennui._**_  
__Tu crois ? Non absolument pas !__  
_**_Tant mieux. Alors tu comptes faire quoi ?_**

Il poussa un gros soupire, le troisième en une heure. Une nouvelle fois Kavanaugh lâcha sa carte nautique et le regarda avec insistance par-dessus ses lunettes.

« - Vous avez un problème ?  
- Non.  
- Je peux vous aider sinon, lança t-il ironiquement.  
- Kavanaugh, on va faire un truc. Prenez vos affaires et suivez moi. »

Zelenka lança un regard interrogateur à Rodney qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

« - Plus vite, aller ! »

Ces dernières semaines, le Tchèque avait appris à ne plus poser de questions lorsque son homologue Canadien était dans cet état. Il replongea le nez dans ses relevés.

« - Suivez moi. »

Rodney se dirigea vers un téléporteur, appuya sur le plan, et ils se retrouvèrent très à l'ouest dans une partie complètement différente de la cité, très éloignée du reste.

Rodney entra dans un labo plus petit que celui qu'il partageait avec Radek. D'ailleurs, il commençait à en avoir marre que les autres s'y installent aussi. Zelenka et lui avaient choisi exprès de s'y installer pour être tranquille.

« - Posez vos affaires ici et assaillez-vous.  
- Ensuite ?  
- Ouvrez votre stylo et continuez vos relevés.  
- Et… ?  
- Rien. A partir de maintenant vous travaillerez ici, c'est clair ?  
- Tout seul, sans équipement ?  
- Oui tout seul. Ca vous pose un problème ?  
- En effet.  
- Allez donc vous plaindre à Elizabeth ! »

Il n'osa pas répondre, elle était capable de l'envoyer dans la « banlieue » comme avait été surnommée la partie de la cité contaminée par le nano virus.  
Rodney le quitta pour retourner dans son cher labo.

**_C'est la première chose sensée que tu fais en cinq semaines Rodneychou._**_  
__Ca fait du bien.__  
_**_SuperRodney est de retour !_**_  
__SuperRodney ?__  
_**_Le Rodney plein de surprises et d'initiatives de la forêt !_**_  
__SuperRodney !!!!__  
_**_Tu préfères Rodneychouuuuuuuuuu ?_**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans le labo, tandis que Zelenka le regardait bizarrement.

« - Tout le monde dehors, pas vous Radek, ajouta t-il alors que son ami se levait. Les autres du balais, retournez dans vos labos. »

Sans protester, ses collègues quittèrent l'endroit. Sage décision, puisque leur collègue américain n'avait pas réapparu de cette petite promenade. Le Tchèque attendit qu'ils fussent seuls pour commencer à poser ses questions.

« - Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Kavanaugh.  
- Rien, je l'ai installé au labo sept.  
- Oh… pendant un moment je me suis demandé si…  
- Comme si c'était mon genre.  
- C'est vrai, c'était idiot. »

Rodney sourit en entendant Radek soupirer un « dommage ». Il ne se remettait pas de sa dernière expérience avec le scientifique.

Radek retourna à ses relevés, et Rodney essaya d'en faire de même, mais impossible de se concentrer. Il avait besoin de faire une pause.

« - Radek.  
- Oui ?  
- Vous avez pensé à montrer à Kav comment un scientifique, je veux dire un vrai, fait une blague vraiment drôle ? »

Il dévisagea Rodney. Celui-ci regardait son ordinateur d'un air sérieux. Il faisait évidemment référence à « l'incident » survenu deux semaines plus tôt. Kav l'avait « accidentellement » enfermé pendant cinq heures dans une pièce très étroite. Très drôle…

« - J'avoue n'avoir pas encore trouvé la bonne idée.  
- Vous en voulez une ?  
- Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Rodney répondit par un simple sourire malicieux.

**_Besoin d'aide ?_**_  
__Une idée ?__  
_**_Tu me connais, j'ai toujours un truc en préparation. Donc Kavanaugh… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il aime la peinture ?_**_  
__Tu penses à quoi ?__  
_**_Tu te souviens de cette fête sur le continent ? Je crois que Teyla a parlé d'une sorte de peinture corporelle._**_  
__Celle qui est indélébile pendant deux semaines ?__  
_**_Exactement !_**_  
__Tu ne penses tout de même pas à… ?__  
_**_Si !_**

Rodney réfléchit une minute. C'était faisable, il suffisait d'isoler la chambre de Kav et de remplacer l'eau par la peinture. Teyla comprendrait évidemment, mais ne les dénoncerait pas forcément.

« - Radek, ça vous dit un tour sur le continent ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Entres !_**_  
__Attends.__  
_**_Quoi ?_**_  
__Le signal de Zelenka.__  
_**_Y'a personne Rodney, vas-y !_**_  
__Non !_

Rodney entendit Radek siffler du bout du couloir. Le signal.  
Il entra dans les quartiers de Kav et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il démonta le panneau protégeant la tuyauterie. L'opération n'était pas simple : il devait bloquer l'arrivée d'eau de la douche, vider l'eau et la remplacer par la peinture gracieusement fournie par un Athosien au nom imprononçable. En espèrant que la peinture coule sans problème et que le scientifique ne s'en rende pas compte tout de suite.  
Avant de remettre le panneau à sa place, Rodney fit couler l'eau dans l'espèce de lavabo Ancien. Parfait, ici c'était de l'eau claire, donc son raccord était bon et la peinture ne coulerait que dans la douche. Il avait presque fini lorsque Radek se mit à fredonner une berceuse Tchèque.

**_Rodney quelqu'un approche !_**_  
__J'ai entendu.__  
_**_Grouilles !!_**_  
__Deux secondes !__  
_**_Vérifies la douche._**_  
__Pas le temps._

Rodney se dirigea vers la sortie

**_Rodney, ton tournevis !_**_  
__Où ça ?__  
_**_Salle de bain !_**_  
__Ah oui…_

Il retourna rapidement dans la salle, récupéra les preuves de son passage et sortit juste à temps. Une jeune militaire s'engagea dans le couloir sans s'inquiéter de sa présence. Il rejoignit son collègue.

« - Alors ?  
- Comme sur des roulettes ! »

Radek et Rodney entrèrent dans leur labo en arborant un grand sourire. Kav avait réunion toute l'après-midi. Ils patientèrent donc jusqu'à cinq heure, qu'il regagne ses quartiers.

Ils restèrent embusqués au bout du couloir et suivirent sa progression sur un petit détecteur atlante.

**_Il est dans la chambre…_**_**  
**_**_Il entre dans la salle de bain…_**_**  
**_**_Attention on y est presque…_**_**  
**_**_5…4…3…2…1…_**

Un hurlement de rage retenti et soudain Kavanaugh sortit furibond, cherchant un coupable à portée de main. Bleu ! Il était bleu de la tête aux pieds !!

Radek et Rodney explosèrent de rires en passant devant lui.

« - Vous allez à un bal masqué Kavanaugh ?  
- Sympas le déguisement en Schtroumpf !  
- C'est vous ! Avouez, hurla t-il en les pointant du doigt.  
- Primo, on ne montre pas quelqu'un du doigt, c'est mal élevé.  
- Et secondo, vous allez attraper froid et faire peur à ces dames ! »

Radek et Rodney repartirent dans un fou rire en voyant la mine du scientifique. Evidemment, il était tellement enragé, qu'il était sorti tel quel de sa douche. Deux ou trois personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour contempler le spectacle qu'offrait ce grand homme bleu et nu au milieu du couloir.

« - Vous allez me le payer ! » Il retourna rapidement dans ses quartiers alors que les deux amis continuaient à se tordre de rire dans le couloir.

La semaine fut ponctuée de « Salut le Schtroumpf !» ou « Ca marche avec la Schtroumpfette ? » et autres.

Kavanaugh n'en pouvant plus, il demanda à retourner sur Terre dès l'arrivée du Dédale. Elizabeth accueillie cette demande avec une joie contenue (mais très présente). Car depuis « l'incident » survenu sept jours plus tôt, il se plaignait constamment, bien qu'il était plutôt bleu pâle maintenant.  
Quant à Rodney, après cette petite pause, la morosité avait repris le dessus.

**_Il te manque vraiment hein ?_**_  
__Ca se voit tant que ça ?__  
_**_Je suis un peu plus au courant que les autres de ce qui se passe dans ton cerveau. Ca fait trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi._**_  
__Je crois que j'ai fait une autre belle boulette et j'aimerais bien la réparer.__  
_**_Je pense que tu n'a plus qu'une seule solution._**_  
__Laquelle d'après toi ?__  
_**_La franchise._**

Il hésita un instant et soupira.

_Tu as raison. Je lui parlerais demain.__  
_**_Courage._**

On téléporta John dans la salle d'embarquement où l'attendait Elizabeth, Teyla, Carson et Ronon. Après les salutations de rigueur et les petites discussions post-congé, ils le laissèrent retourner dans ses quartiers, où il se dirigea sans vigueur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Six semaines déjà. Six semaines de détente, d'amusement et de réflexions. Ces vacances forcées lui avaient fait un bien fou. Il faillait qu'il pense à remercier Carson et Elizabeth. Il se sentait neuf. Oui un nouveau John Sheppard. Ca lui avait pris du temps. Il avait profité de ses vacances certes, mais arrivé sur le Dédale trois semaines plus tôt, ses vieux démons l'avaient de nouveau envahi.

Il avait beaucoup pensé, beaucoup réfléchi et pris des décisions.  
Il avait eu trois semaines entières, soit 21 jours, soit : 504 heures, 30240 minutes ou 1814400 secondes. Ou encore 21 jours, soit : 336 heures, 20160 minutes ou 1209600 secondes, si on enlevait ses huit heures de sommeil quotidien.  
Bon c'est vrai, il avait peut être eu un peu trop de temps pour penser ! A Rodney surtout. A sa réaction, les causes et les conséquences. A ses propres sentiments aussi, à sa réaction à lui face à tout cette histoire. Bon un peu moins qu'à Rodney sans doute. Et puis, il avait réalisé que se casser la main, même si elle était guérie maintenant, n'était pas la meilleure solution.  
Et puis, il était en colère au début. Contre Rodney surtout et puis un peu contre lui-même aussi pour avoir ces sentiments.

A bien y réfléchir, les trois semaines avaient été les pires de ce côté là. Sa colère s'était clamée sur le vaisseau. Mais en arrivant sur Terre, elle était tellement grande qu'il avait décidé de faire payer Rodney. Il était parti surfer à Hawaï. Enfin pas vraiment surfer, il ne le pouvait pas avec sa main, mais l'île avait d'autres atouts particulièrement intéressant : il sortait tout les soirs dans un club différent, rencontrait un tas de filles et en bon militaire couchait avec la plus part d'entre elles. C'était bien, comme toujours, mais il y avait tout de même une ombre au tableau. A chaque fois sa colère finissait par revenir et inévitablement, il pensait à Rodney. Donc en résumé, c'était un homme, un vrai, qui prenait son pied avec des filles. Ca l'avançait bien de savoir ça. Et puis, c'était un homme qui après avoir couché avec une femme pensait à un autre homme. Dure réalité, mais la réalité quand même !  
Et il ne pouvait même pas prétexter que c'était anormal ou même dégoûtant, il se serait voilé la face. L'homosexualité ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

Voilà où il en était en arrivant sur le Dédale. Et peu à peu, sa colère avait changé. Elle n'avait pas disparu, mais il l'avait mieux comprise et mieux dissimulé. Et peut être avait-elle finie par évoluer vers d'autres sentiments. Elle avait nourri beaucoup de frustration mais aussi un peu de remords.

Ca faisait donc six semaines, et il avait finalement décidé d'accepter. Pas d'oublier, mais juste de mettre ses sentiments dans un coin très poussiéreux de son cerveau, un de ceux qu'il ne visitait jamais. Il voulait juste retrouver l'amitié de Rodney, juste continuer comme avant. C'était un peu lâche bien sûr, mais la meilleur solution pour le chef militaire et le chef scientifique. Peut être pas pour Rodney et lui, mais ses sentiments devaient passer après la mission. Pas lâche en fait, juste plus facile. Et si Rodney abordait le sujet, il dépoussièrerait peut être un coin de son cerveau. En attendant, il devait se focaliser sur ses responsabilités, faire en sorte que tout redevienne normal.

Il tourna dans un couloir, qu'est ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Ce n'était pas du tout là que se trouvaient ses quartiers ! Ses fidèles membres inférieurs l'avaient guidé vers les labos. Evidemment…

Tient un Schtroumpf. Il écarquilla les yeux !

John pilla et se retourna vers l'apparition qui tournait déjà dans un autre couloir. Il entra dans le labo.

« - Salut les jeunes ! Alors quoi de neuf ? »

Radek et Rodney relevèrent la tête de leurs écrans. Le regard de John se planta dans celui de Rodney.  
Radek lui souhaita la bienvenue et lui parla un peu de leur projet. Le militaire lui répondit vaguement, toujours perdu dans le regard azur.  
Quelque chose, qu'il préféra ignorer, s'agita au fond de lui. Il continua à le regarder sans ciller.  
Enfin Zelenka s'arrêta et John pris la relève.

« - Et vous Rodney, vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Vous savez, j'ai travaillé, j'en ai profité pour réfléchir un peu. Et comme vous n'étiez pas là je ne suis pas parti en mission, j'ai eu du temps. Mais vous savez, les vacances forcées ne sont jamais assez … imagées. »

Pour Radek, le terme aurait pu paraître erroné, mais pas pour Sheppard.

« - Rien d'amusant alors. Il détourna enfin son regard. Pour Rodney, recommencer le même manège ? Ce jeu l'énervait et Rodney avait été suffisamment clair la dernière fois.  
En parlant d'image, vous savez qu'il y a un Schtroumpf qui se ballade dans cette cité ? Je l'ai croisé en arrivant, qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
- Oh, heu ça… c'est rien dit Radek précipitamment.  
- On a peint Kavanaugh en bleu.  
- Vous avez fait quoi !  
- Voilà, maintenant on va avoir des ennuis ! Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ?  
- Je vous en prie Radek, tout le monde sait que c'est nous.  
- Elizabeth n'a rien dit ? Demanda John avec un petit sourire.  
- Vous rigolez ! Elle était disons…  
- Trop contente.  
- Officieusement.  
- Bien sûr. Officiellement ?  
- Un malheureux incident inexplicable.  
- Une enquête est ouverte je suppose.  
- Evidemment. Mais les malfaiteurs restent introuvables.  
- Pas de preuves ?  
- De vrais génies ! »

John sourit. Enfin une discussion normale, presque sans gêne.  
Quant à Rodney, il avait compris le message, John n'aillant pas répondu au sien pourtant si subtilement lancé. Il adopterait donc lui aussi cette relation distante.

Après tout c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Songèrent-ils ensemble.

La discussion continua sur Kavanaugh et la peinture.

* * *

**TBC**

**Voila , l'histoire avancera d'un grand pas dans le prochain chapitre. Je devrais avoir un ordi pour quelques jours donc j'essaie de vous ecrire les deux prochains chapitres. Gros Bisous.**


	8. A coeurs ouverts

**Voila un nouveau chapitre. Bon l'histoire avance bien cette fois! J'essaie de poster la suite rapidement, elle ne fait que 4 pages ça ne devrai pas me prendre longtemps à écrire. On s'approche doucement de la fin et la petite voie est forcement un peu moins présente... Merci à tous pour votre patience!!

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : A cœurs ouverts.**

Six mois, deux heures. John était finalement sorti de ce sanctuaire Ancien.

Il s'écroula sur son lit, le check-up avait duré une éternité. Carson était adorable mais un peu trop papa poule parfois.

Deux heures, six mois. Rodney, Teer. Six mois, deux heures. Il n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter depuis son retour. Ca n'avait duré que deux petites heures. Teer, adorable et si belle, avait su être là pour lui. Il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait désiré, mais pas aimé.  
Pourquoi ?  
L'éternelle question, qui trouvait trop souvent une réponse dans son esprit. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'elle devait être recouverte de poussière à l'heure qu'il est !  
Rodney.  
Teer avait vite compris. Il faut dire qu'après deux mois loin d'Atlantis, le scientifique l'avait quelque peu… obsédé. Elle avait évidement capté ses pensées et avait fini par renoncer.

Et voilà qu'il était à nouveau dans la cité. Rodney lui avait à peine parlé, juste une remarque sur Teer et rien d'autre. Et puis après tout, il avait mis plus de six mois à venir quand même ! Pas vraiment pressé le Rodney ! Mais bon, il avait fini par le retrouver.  
Teer l'avait aidé, pendant ce temps, à y voir plus clair. Et ça ne pouvait plus continuer ! Même si pour Rodney, ça n'avait duré que deux petites et malheureuses heures, pour lui c'était trop.  
Trop de non-dit, trop de frustration, trop de temps. Et du temps, il en avait eu pas mal pour réfléchir. Entre les vacances forcées et les six mois de méditation, il faisait une overdose.

Et il fallait bien avouer qu'au sanctuaire, ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient peu à peu effilochées, évaporées et avaient finalement complèment disparu. Il avait besoin de Rodney comme il avait besoin d'oxygène et il venait de passer plus de six mois à retenir son souffle. Et six mois ou deux heures, il s'en fichait, trop c'était trop !  
Il soupira. Depuis quand avait-il des pensées aussi dégoulinantes de mièverie ? Pathétique…

°°°°°°°°°°

Epuisante journée. Rodney jeta ses affaires sur le sol et s'allongea sur le lit, trop petit pour être confortable.

_**On s'en est bien tiré.**__  
__Oui… finalement.__  
__**Faudra faire un peu plus vite la prochaine fois.**__  
__Je ne compte pas qu'il y ait une prochaine fois !__  
__**Sauf si tu y vas avec John… Imagines un paradis perdu où tu serais seul pendant six mois avec lui…**__  
__Seul… mouai, bof.__  
__**Tu parles de la pouf qui s'est élevée ?**__  
__La pouf ? Non mais tu débloques !__  
__**Elle a presque réussi a l'embarquer tu sais.**__  
__Et alors, il est grand, il fait ce qu'il veut. __  
__**Rodney, tu veux bien arrêter ça cinq minutes ? **_**Soupira t-elle.**  
_Quoi ?__  
__**Ce petit manège depuis qu'il est revenu de ses vacances. Comme si tu appréciais cette… froideur entre vous ces dernières semaines. Tu es toujours amoureux de lui.**__  
__C'est toi qui m'as conseillé après son retour de ne rien lui dire !__  
__**J'avais peut être tord pour une fois. J'espérais qu'il ferait le premier pas.**__  
__Je ne sais plus quoi faire.__  
__**Moi non plus…**_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rodney se retrouvait totalement seul face a ses responsabilités. Quelque peu inconfortable comme idée. Et de toutes façons, pour le moment, il était trop fatigué pour prendre une décision, il verrait plus tard.

Un message fut glissé sous sa porte. Il le ramassa et resta quelques instants sans bouger, bouche bée de stupéfaction. Onze semaines, presque trois mois, qu'il espérait et voilà que John lui envoyait un nouveau dessin ! Rodney le contempla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec les autres jusque là.

Un petit John était debout face à un petit Rodney dans la même position, appuyé contre un mur. Ils baissaient la tête d'une mine gênée. Tous deux avaient l'air très triste.

Rodney fronça les sourciles et lu le mot qui avait été griffonné sur un bout de papier et glissé avec le dessin.

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Explicite, mais un peu trop court à son goût. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait envie. Après un nombre d'heures indéterminées, il s'endormit la tête sur le bureau où il avait déposé le dessin, en se disant que la nuit portait conseil.

Le lendemain, Rodney sortit de sa chambre avec une raideur dans le cou à faire pleurer n'importe quel masseur professionnel. Il était rapidement revenu après le petit déjeuner car il était déjà en retard pour sa mission. A peine avait-il fait un pas dans le couloir qu'il remarqua John, marchant de long en large, anxieux.

- Rodney ! Vous avez eu mon message ?  
- Heu… oui.  
- Ah. Je … j'espérai que vous confirmeriez, par e-mail ou quoi que ce soit. Alors ?  
- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Rodney s'éloigna rapidement puis s'arrêta net avant de se retourner. Sheppard avait l'air vraiment déçu.

_**Y'en a un qui va se prendre une claque mentale s'il ne réagit pas…**__  
__Bon, bon ça va !_

- Après, si vous… si tu veux. Après la mission, on parlera.  
- Promis ?  
- On en a besoin tous les deux.

Après un silence gênant, Rodney se décida à rejoindre le Jumper pour sa mission.  
Un test de routine. Lui et le lieutenant machin chose devait juste aller et revenir du continent pour vérifier que le petit vaisseau endommagé lors de la précédente mission, fonctionnait de nouveau normalement. Il serait vite rentré, tout irait bien.

Si seulement…

°°°°°°°°°°

John se démena pour sortir Rodney du Jumper à temps comme jamais auparavant. Il avait fait fonctionner ses méninges à 200 , calculé toutes les possibilités, les chances de Rodney, la pression maximale, la profondeur, tout quoi ! Et bien qu'il était très à l'aise dans ce domaine, il lui semblait ne jamais avoir utilisé autant de maths ! Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant que Rodney lui donnait une chance. Hors de question de la laisser passer !

Il avait laissé Radek s'occuper de son collègue pendant la remonté, puis Carson avait pris le relais et l'avait conduit directement a l'infirmerie.

Le médecin avait laissé John lui rendre visite, seulement Rodney dormait profondément. D'après l'écossais, il était en état de choc, il lui fallait du repos et avait commencé une crise d'hypoglycémie… encore. Après tout c'était bien comme ça que tout avait commencé entre eux. Et au moins cette fois, Carson ne le tenait pas pour responsable et ne l'avait pas menacé de planter ses aiguilles dans des endroits sensibles. Bonne amélioration !  
John était resté toute la nuit. Puis la nuit suivante et celle d'après. Il venait toujours lorsque Rodney dormait et disparaissait avant son réveil. Ce manège dura une semaine jusqu'à ce que Carson laisse Rodney sortir de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci avait exigé des explications :

_C'était toi, n'est ce pas ?__  
__**Moi quoi ?**__  
__Pourquoi Sam ?__  
__**Pourquoi pas ?**__  
__Tu savais qu'après, je me poserais des questions ! Tu savais que j'étais résolu a parler a John et toi, tu fracasses tout avec Sam !__  
__**Je pensais qu'une figure amicale te ferait plaisir !**__  
__Tu aurais pu choisir Radek dans ce cas !__  
__**Je voulais juste… juste que tu sois sûr.**__  
__C'est une réussite, merci !__  
__**Ecoutes, je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai !**__  
__Et bien, je trouve qu'en ce moment, tu le fais mal !__  
__**Vas te faire voir Rodney !**_

Carson entra dans la chambre et libéra son patient.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, il referma la porte de son bureau où il avait entraîné Rodney, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.  
- Quoi encore ? Soupira la canadien.  
- Rodney, je vous dis ça parce que je suis votre ami, pas parce que je suis votre médecin. Il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre, mais finalement chacun de vous m'a donné une pièce du puzzle.

Rodney ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, il était encore groggy par les sédatifs qu'il lui avait donné, et en colère.

- Je… enfin, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je tenais a vous le dire. Je n'aurais jamais deviné tout seul cela dit. Tout ça pour dire que, j'ai vu les effets sur l'un et sur l'autre, alors, faites attention a vous. Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça en premier, mais ma sœur disait toujours « on pardonne tant qu'on aime » et heu… il est venu, tous les soirs vous savez. Donc quoi qu'il se soit passé, si c'est pardonnable et si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a pu marmonner dans son sommeil, je pense qu'il faut oublier et avancer. Enfin c'est a vous de voir. Oh et tenez.

Carson fourra deux petits objets dans les mains de Rodney.

- Je pense que vous en aurez besoin… bientôt.

Il laissa son patient les yeux écarquillés car une infirmière venait de l'appeler. Rodney sortit de l'infirmerie cinq minutes plus tard, rouge comme une pivoine, et alla enfouir les deux objets au fin fond de sa table de nuit. Complètement fou cet écossais !

Il ne trouva John ni dans ses quartiers, ni à la cafétéria, ni au gymnase, ni dans le bureau d'Elizabeth. Quant à savoir si lui-même en avait un, ça relevait du mystère.  
Il ne savait pas bien l'heure qu'il était, il avait oublié sa montre dans la salle de bain. Cela dit, il devait être tard puisque l'équipe de nuit avait pris le relais dans la salle de contrôle et il n'avait croisé personne depuis un moment. En plus la lune était très haute dans le ciel. Il entra dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur le dos tout habillé. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil.

_Tu boudes ?__  
__**…**__  
__Aller… tu n'es pas vexée quand même ?__  
__**…**__  
__J'étais en colère, je sais.__  
__**…**__  
__J'avais de bonnes raisons non ?__  
__**Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être méchant.**__  
__Mais j'avais raison.__  
__**Je sais, je ne voulais pas ça. Je suis désolée.**__  
__C'est pardonné, je sais ce que je veux maintenant.__  
__**J'espère que ce n'est pas Sam.**__  
__Non.__  
__**Yes ! J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, j'ai…**__  
__Je t'en prie, ne chantes pas !__  
__**Tiens, mais j'y pense, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien finalement.**__  
__Pourquoi tu dis ça ?__  
__**Tu m'as pardonné. « On pardonne tant qu'on aime » c'est ce qu'a dit Carson.**__  
__Mouai.__  
__**C'est trop mignon… Rodneychouuuuuuuuuu**__  
__Il va y avoir un meurtre mental si tu…_

La sonnerie de la porte retentie. Un peu tard pour la visite. Rodney ouvrit la porte et face a lui, John releva la tête. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, il avait du s'endormir quelque part. De nouveau, leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus.

- Je peux entrer ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- C'est heu… joli ici… belle vue.  
- C'est vrai, on voit bien la pleine lune ce soir.

De nouveau ce silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux.

_**Lances-toi !**_

- Je suis désolé, dirent les deux hommes.  
- Je ne voulais pas, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Et encore ce silence ! John finit par répondre agacé :

- Ecoutes, je ne voulais pas pendant la mission… enfin si mais… Bon la vérité, c'est que tu me rends complètement dingue !  
- Que… quoi ?  
- J'étais en colère après que tu m'ais repoussé. Et puis il y a eu le sanctuaire.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a avoir avec tout ça ?  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais pour moi, ça a duré six mois ! Six mois ! Je n'en peux plus Rodney, j'ai envie, j'ai besoin qu'on soit proche comme avant, qu'on soit de nouveau amis, si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit autre chose !  
- Non.  
- Comment ça non ?  
- On ne peut pas rester amis.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu compliques tout? Ca t'arrive d'avoir des sentiments ou tu restes toujours froid comme ça ?

_**Tiens c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?**_

- Je ne suis pas froid, je suis introverti, c'est différent ! Et ne t'énerves pas !  
- C'EST FACILE A DIRE POUR TOI ! MAIS MOI JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE T'EXPLIQUER QUE JE SUIS PERDU, QUE TU A MIS LA PAGAILLE DANS MA VIE DEPUIS DES MOIS, QUE JE NE SAIS PLUS QUOI FAIRE, ET TOI TU T'EN FICHES ROYALEMENT ! TU CROIS QUE C'EST SIMPLE D'ACCEPTER QU'ON AIME UN HOMME, ALORS QU'ON EST HETERO !

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST SIMPLE POUR MOI AUSSI ? JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR NE PAS AVOIR ENVIE D'ETRE AVEC TOI TOUT LE TEMPS, MAIS JE N'Y PEUX RIEN NON PLUS ! LA VERITE, C'EST QU'ON NE PEUT PLUS ETRE DE SIMPLES AMIS, PARCE QU'ON A PAS ENVIE DE ÇA TOI ET MOI. ON A ENVIE DE PLUS… JE CROIS.

John se calma petit à petit. Rodney et lui se faisaient face, debout, le canadien appuyé dos au mur.

- Pourquoi… si tu ressens la même chose que moi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir de ta vie ?  
- Je n'ai pas fait ça.  
- Tu m'as dit de sortir.  
- De la tente.  
- Je l'ai pris comme ça. Tu m'as proposé de venir et puis tu m'as rejeté. Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi. Je préférais le Rodney de la forêt.

_**Ce n'est pas le seul !**_

- Je sais je… si tu savais combien je m'en veux. Rodney baissa la tête et continua. J'ai paniqué. J'ai paniqué parce que je… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Peut être parce que moi aussi, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.  
- Tu ne me dis pas tout Rodney.  
- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que m'a vie sentimentale n'a jamais été géniale. Que ironiquement, je suis du genre à m'attacher un peu trop ? Qui aurait pensé ça hein ! Je ne supporte pas les passades d'une nuit. Pour être avec quelqu'un, j'ai besoin de confiance, tu vois, c'est ça mon problème.  
- Je sais ça.  
- Mais j'ai perdue la tienne, et je suppose que c'est ça qui m'a bloqué.  
- Rodney… John soupira. Ca fait longtemps que tu as regagné ma confiance ! Tu as tout risqué plus d'une fois pour nous sauver. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi !  
- Je… je ne savais pas.  
- Pour un génie, y'a vraiment des moments où tu me fais peur ! Et toi, tu as confiance ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.  
- Alors quel est le problème ?  
- Les autres, par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

John réfléchit une seconde. Il s'approcha de Rodney, le força à redresser la tête et plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux azurs. Il captura ses lèvres, mettant une main sur sa nuque et glissant l'autre dans celle du canadien. Rodney le laissa faire et approfondit le baiser à la demande de John. Il le libéra enfin, mais ne s'éloigna pas trop.

- Ils peuvent bien me donner tout les noms qu'ils veulent, j'en ai vu d'autres et je me fiche de ce que qu'ils pensent. Mais je regrette qu'on se soit éloigné et je refuse ça ! On ne peut pas avancer avec des regrets. Mon père me disait, lorsque j'étais petit, « mieux vaut vivre avec des remords que des regrets.» J'ai mis du temps, mais maintenant je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire et la différence que ça peut faire. Mais, si ça te pose un problème, alors on fera en sorte qu'ils ne sachent pas.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte, c'est juste que…  
- Je comprends, mentit-il.  
- Tu pourras vivre comme ça ?  
- Je suis un militaire, ma vie entière n'est faite que de secrets. Et je suppose que vu nos responsabilités, ça ne serait pas très bien perçu non plus. Et de toute façon, je préfère cette situation a rien du tout. Si… si tu as envie de nous laisser une chance.  
- Je n'en était pas sûr, mais oui, j'ai très envie qu'on essait.  
- Ca tombe bien, parce que moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

* * *

**TBC**

**Et voilàààààààà. Je suis sadique je sais lol!!! Bon ba si vous n'aviez pas devinez le prochain chapitre sera un lemon donc ceux qui ne veullent pas le lire, rendze-vous au chapitre 10.**

**Bye**

**PS : J'attends toujours les réponses pour les spoilers.**


	9. A corps perdus

**Voilà le lemon, comme promis ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon premier…

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : A corps perdus.**

John saisit les lèvres de Rodney, mordillant celle du bas, quémandant qu'elles s'ouvrent afin que sa langue trouve son homologue. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps ; et tandis que les deux muscles entamaient un étrange ballait, le canadien laissa ses doigts s'approprier le dos de John, parcourant chaque centimètre de sa peau brûlante d'une main tremblante.

Le militaire le plaqua encore un peu plus contre le mur afin que leurs corps soient un peu plus en contact. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Rodney, les ébouriffants tendrement, tout en caressant son flan gauche de l'autre main. La peau du canadien s'enflamma lorsque les bosses qui s'étaient formées dans leurs pantalons entrèrent en contact.

Rodney émit un gémissement de frustration lorsque John s'éloigna un peu de lui, stoppant leur baiser passionné. Durant un instant, qui leur parut une éternité, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, tandis que leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Puis le militaire glissa des petits baisers dans le cou de son scientifique, remontant le long de la carotide pour arriver près de son oreille et lui glisser ses quelques mots:

- J'ai envi de toi depuis si longtemps.

De nouveau, il trouva les yeux de Rodney, y cherchant une réponse de son partenaire. Ce dernier resta muet, réalisant à peine où il allait, puis enfin il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de John.

- Moi aussi.

Ravis d'entendre ça, il l'embrassa de nouveau, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour leur permettre d'enlever les vêtements de l'autre. Chaussures, chaussettes, T-shirts et pantalons volèrent rapidement les uns à la suite des autres à travers la pièce.

Rodney poussa lentement John vers le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Décidément, les lits étaient vraiment trop petits pour deux. Quoique la proximité du corps de John ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le militaire glissa plusieurs baisers passionnés dans son cou, découvrant, par de brûlantes caresses, chaque courbe de son corps. Rodney fit de même.

John se sentait bien. Bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il s'était demandé plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, quel goût pouvait avoir la peau de Rodney et il avait enfin la réponse. Sucrée, comme il l'imaginait. Et le canadien avait la bonne idée d'utiliser un gel douche à la vanille bourbon. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce parfum! Il émit un grognement qui fit sourire Rodney, lorsque sa main trouva un morceau de tissu particulièrement mal placé!

- Un problème colonel? Lui susurra t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Aucun qui ne soit insurmontable, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

John saisit le tissu d'une main, caressant Rodney de l'autre.

Adieu caleçon. Le voilà qui se retrouvait complètement nu et pour la première fois, complètement offert à un autre homme. Un peu effrayant comme pensée.

Alors que John commençait à caresser sa virilité, il le stoppa net.

- Non… moi. Laisse- moi faire.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda le militaire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. J'ai envi de le faire.

C'était vrai, il avait envi de faire plaisir à John, de lui faire du bien, même si c'était un peu bizarre de faire ça à un autre homme.

Comme son partenaire avant lui, il saisi le caleçon tout en continuant à l'embrasser et un peu plus maladroitement, avec un peu d'aide, il réussit à le lui retirer.

John le sentit trembler lorsque leurs deux érections entrèrent en contact. Devait-il reprendre le dessus ou laisser Rodney faire? Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, puis continua le long de la ligne de l'épaule. Ok, Rodney semblait s'en sortir parfaitement bien tout seul! Il descendit un peu plus bas, s'arrêtant sur les tétons durcis par le plaisir, puis continua le long de la mince ligne noire, vers le nombril. Ça ne devait pas être plus compliqué qu'avec une femme après tout et aucune de ses ex ne s'était jamais plainte, pas de ça du moins. John s'amusait à dessiner des formes étranges sur son dos, frissonnant de plaisir à chaque caresse de Rodney. Celui-ci s'attarda sur le bas ventre, hésitant. La douce torture dura quelques minutes, puis John émit de nouveau un grognement de frustration.

Bon, de toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer et il avait toujours réussi tout ce qu'il avait entreprit dans sa vie. Le militaire se tendit, impatient, et Rodney se décida enfin à poser les yeux, à défaut d'autre chose, sur le membre gonflé et… éclata de rire. John se redressa interloquer et il rit de plus belle devant sa mine.

- Rodney, ça va?

- Oui, oui, ça va… c'est juste que quand j'ai vu…

Son fou rire reprit de plus belle, en partie à cause du stress.

- Si je te faisais rire, tu n'avais qu'à le dire avant! répondit le militaire vexé.

- C'est pas toi. Il continua de rire.

- A non? Tu rigoles en voyant mon… il fit un geste de la main, et c'est pas moi!

- C'est juste que… il se calma et s'assit en face de John en essuyant des larmes qui venaient de couler le long de ses joues.

- Si tu n'avais pas envi… continua le militaire d'un air boudeur.

Rodney s'approcha de John et lui déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres histoire de se faire pardonner.

- Ne le prends pas mal. J'en ai envi, crois moi. Mais quand je l'ai vu comme ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à mon voyage à Paris.

- Paris? demanda le militaire incrédule. Tu penses à un voyage à l'étranger alors qu'on va faire l'amour!

- Excuse-moi, ce n'était pas intentionnel! Je l'ai regardé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis dis : _Pourquoi les Français ont choisi un phallus géant pour les représenter?_ Et là, j'ai eu une image de la Tour Eiffel.

John regarda Rodney un instant puis soudain, une lueur envahie ses yeux et ils rirent en cœur devant l'énormité que venait de proférer Rodney. Ils se calmèrent enfin, tandis que les yeux de John dévoraient de plus en plus le corps nu de Rodney. Au moins la petite plaisanterie avait eu pour effet de détendre un tantinet le canadien, ce qui n'était pas un mal, son anxiété étant presque palpable. Devant le regard brûlant de désir, Rodney posa enfin la question qu'ils voulaient tous les deux poser.

- Tu as toujours envi de…

- Si tu le veux aussi.

Rodney hésita une seconde, puis se pencha vers la table de nuit. Il mit les deux objets dans la main de John qui le regarda incrédule. Un préservatif et du lubrifiant.

- Tu avais prévus que…

- Non… Carson. Rodney rougit violemment.

- Quoi! Il resta interloqué. Vous avez…

- Non! Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi, tu es jaloux?

- Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- A bon? Rodney rougit un peu plus.

- Tu en doutais?

- Non, c'est juste que, enfin je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

- C'est bien dommage. Tu sais que tu es drôlement mignon quand tu rougis?

- John!

- C'est vrai. Je dirais même sexy.

- Tu le faisais exprès alors?

Pour toute réponse, John l'embrassa tendrement.

- Donc Carson…

- Carson? A oui, lui. Il… il me les a donné et a dit que ça pourrait me servir bientôt. J'ignore comment il a su, je ne lui ai rien dit, je te le jure.

La discussion prenait une tournure gênante, mais John décida de continuer quand même.

- Est-ce que tu veux…?

- Non, je… je préfère que ce soit toi.

- Tu as déjà…?

- Non. Toi?

- Quelques fois.

- Vraiment?

- Sur le front. Rien de sérieux.

- Ok, je vois. Heu… très bien.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Rodney était toujours aussi rouge. John se détourna et enfila rapidement le préservatif. Chaotique, voilà ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. Leur première fois tournait au massacre. Bon dieu, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand même! Rodney se mettait à rire et ils étaient incapables d'avoir une discussion sans être gêné. Ça risquait vite de devenir problématique pour la suite de leur histoire, si tant est qu'ils en aient une. Il souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance, puis se retourna vers Rodney, décidé.

Il embrassa le canadien assis face à lui. Celui ci soupira de bien être. Enfin, la situation reprenait une tournure à peu près normale. Rapidement, John sentit le désir de Rodney frotter contre le sien, alors qu'il l'allongeait sous lui, se caressant l'un l'autre.

Jouant de plus belle avec sa langue, il attrapa l'un des deux objets. Un peu comme il pouvait, il se lubrifia les doigts, essayant de détourner l'attention de son amant, il ne voulait pas qu'il appréhende la suite. Peine perdu, Rodney se tendit quand même lorsqu'un des doigts du militaire le pénétra. Il respira profondément, puis un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. John le préparait doucement, mais il ne fit pas trop attention à tout ça. A vrai dire, la surprise passée, il s'habituait à la sensation, conscient que le reste ne serait pas aussi facile à accepter.

John alerté par sa mine soucieuse, s'accapara de nouveau ses lèvres, tentant ainsi d'apaiser son partenaire alors qu'il se retirait.

Rodney savait. Le moment qu'il avait le plus redouté depuis le début de toute cette histoire, allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il s'accrocha désespérément aux lèvres de John.

Celui-ci malgré son impatience, le pénétra lentement. John sentit les ongles de Rodney s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son dos, alors qu'une grimace tendait son visage. Là, il allait avoir de belles cicatrices!

Rodney se mordit les lèvres, il avait envi de hurler, de faire cesser cette douleur qui lui transperçait l'échine. Il gémit et se rapprocha de son partenaire, qui arrêta tout mouvement alors qu'il était complètement en lui, pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Malgré ça, Rodney avait toujours mal, si mal. Il gémit de nouveau lorsque John esquissa un mouvement. Alors qu'il commençait un lent va et vient, il murmura à l'oreille du canadien:

- Détends-toi, ça va passer.

- John, gémit-il pour toute réponse, ses yeux implorants pour que ça s'arrête.

- Fais-moi confiance, détends-toi.

Rodney chercha les deux yeux verts de son compagnon au dessus de lui et s'accrocha un instant à son regard, à la couleur si particulière, avant que John ne trouve ses lèvres. Mordillant d'abord celle du bas, il joua ensuite avec sa langue, détournant l'attention du scientifique tandis qu'il reprenait son lent mouvement. Enfin, il sentit Rodney se détendre, tandis que sa douleur se transformait en une intense et nouvelle sensation de plaisir.

John saisit la virilité de son amant, voulant partager complètement ce moment avec Rodney, ajustant le rythme de sa main à celui de ses coups de reins.

C'est à ce moment là que, étrangement, Rodney eut enfin une pensée cohérente. Symbiotique. Leur relation était enfin pleine, entière, complète. Ainsi mêlés, ils ne formaient plus qu'un être, enfin.

- John… plus… murmura t-il à l'oreille du militaire, entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

L'américain avait essayé de se retenir, de peur qu'on ne les entende, mais pris à son propre jeu, il gémit à son tour. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent de plus belle.

John embrassa Rodney dans le cou. Sa peau avait un goût salé du à la transpiration. Sous ses lèvres, posées sur la carotide du canadien, il sentit le cœur de son amant battre à tout rompre.

Ils perdirent complètement la notion du temps, n'entendant plus que les gémissements de l'autre.

Donnant ce qui lui restait de force, John approfondit ses mouvements, venant toucher la prostate de son amant, accélérant toujours les mouvements de sa main.

Un dernier coup, plus puissant que les autres, fit se cambrer Rodney, qui cria le nom de son compagnon en se répandant dans sa main. Enfin John se retira, libérant Rodney de son étreinte.

A bou de souffle, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, épuisés mais heureux. Une ou deux minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne disent un mot, reprenant leurs souffles, puis John plongea son regard dans les yeux de Rodney.

-Ça a été?

-Parfaitement. Enfin, au bout du compte. Et toi, tu as aimé? Je veux dire, j'étais…?

-Génial, Rodney. Parfait.

Il n'ajouta rien, pour une fois. Aucun ne réclama un "je t'aime", ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se regardèrent juste un moment dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent de temps en temps. Puis Rodney se blottit contre son amant. John était toujours en sueur, mais il ne protesta pas lorsque Rodney remonta le drap jusqu'à son menton. Il le regarda se lover dans le léger tissu, tout contre lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour s'endormirent. Rodney d'abord, bercé par le son régulier du cœur battant sous la poitrine de John, où il s'était installé, John peu de temps ensuite.

* * *

**TBC**

**Voilààààààààààààà. Piouf !**

**Alors ?**


	10. Le clame

**Avec beaucoup de retard et d'excuses, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, si certain ont encore le courage de la lire. En fait c'est plus la première partie du dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes (si, si je relie, je vous jure!) mais Idril n'est plus disponible et c'est elle qui corrigeait vaillamment mes fautes!**

**J'espère également qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop long et trop ennuyeux. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

**Édit : normalement la plupart des fautes ont été corrigé.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Le calme…**

John se réveilla tout doucement. Il sourit en sentant Rodney près de lui. L'odeur nouvelle et agréable de son compagnon l'envahit. Première nuit sans cauchemars pensa t-il. Il se sera un peu plus contre lui. Très efficace comme remède! Rodney émergea également. Il passa une main dans le dos de John couché face à lui et l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir comme ça, sur le côté, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvés d'autre solution pour tenir à deux sur le lit. Il s'amusa avec les plaques du militaire.

-Bien dormi?

-Quelques courbatures, mais c'est pas grave.

-Ça va passer.

-Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu bizarre?

-De me réveiller dans ton lit? Non en fait c'est plutôt agréable. Et c'est de dire ça qui est bizarre!

-Oui, il faut qu'ont s'y habitue. Quelle heure est-il?

John se retourna vers la table de nuit. Un hoquet de surprise le fit tomber par terre.

-Attention c'est des lits une place!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!

-Ça quoi?cc

-Ce… Ce truc… là à côté de la lampe! Lança t-il sans regarder et en pointant quelque chose du doigt, derrière lui.

-Ça! C'est Jenny qui me l'a offert il y a huit ans!

Rodney attrapa un petit clown en porcelaine, posé près de sa lampe et l'agita sous le nez de John qui recula sur le sol.

-Me dit pas que tu as peur de ça!

-Rodney arrêtes s'il te plait.

-Mais enfin c'est juste un petit clown!

-ARRÊTES JE T'EN PRIS!

Rodney stoppa net. John était recroquevillé près de la fenêtre, presque terrorisé.

-Je… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

Il cacha le clown dans son tiroir et s'approcha de son amant.

-Ça va aller?

-Je ne l'avais pas vu hier. C'est … c'est horrible! C'est la pire chose qu'on ait pu crée!

-Qui aurait pensé qu'un homme qui combat des aliens suceurs de vie tout les jours puisse avoir peur des clowns?

Rodney s'assit à côté de John et le rassura par des gestes tendres.

-Il y a une raison?

-Oui.

-Tu veux en parler?

-Tu as faim?

-John! Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

-Pas maintenant s'il te plaie. Plus tard.

-Comme tu veux. Et oui j'ai très faim!

-On prend une douche et on va au mess.

Rodney sorti le premier, vérifia que le couloir était vide puis John sortit à son tour, prudemment.

Le reste de la journée fut assez calme. Rodney avait beaucoup de travail et il s'endormit avant l'arrivée de John. Celui-ci retourna donc dormir dans ses quartiers, un peu frustré mais heureux qu'en même.

Le lendemain Rodney se réveilla un peu étonné d'être seul. En sortant de sa douche, il trouva un nouveau dessin sur son bureau. Il représentait un petit John rêveur, les pieds sur son bureau. Il suçait le bout de son crayon et semblait imaginer le dessin qu'il était entrain de faire, un air satisfait sur le visage. Une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Comme à son habitude, il retrouva Carson pour le petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour.

-B'jour.

-Oula, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort Carson.

-Si, si, juste un peu fatigué.

-Vous avez veillé tard?

-Jusqu'à trois heures, on manque de personnel.

-Je croyais que l'infirmerie était vide en ce moment, vous n'avez pas passé la soirée avec Cadman?

-L'équipe du major Lorne a débarquée à dix neuf heures avec deux blessés, dont un grave.

-Je n'étais pas au courant. Elle n'a pas du être contente.

-Laura connaît mes impératifs.

-Mais c'était qu'en même vos six mois, c'est important pour les femmes.

-Mais non c'est dans deux jours.

-Carson, on est le huit aujourd'hui, hier ça a fait six mois.

-On non. Carson ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié!

-Elle ne va pas apprécier!

-Je confirme!

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller!

-Je confirme encore!

Carson quitta la table rapidement.

_**Tu ne le trouve pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment?**_

_Un peu surmené peu être._

_**Non, il a l'air triste depuis le retour du Dédale.**_

_J'irais lui parler après la mission._

Teyla et John s'installèrent à la table peu de temps après le départ précipité de Carson.

-Il a l'air pressé!

-Il a oublié leurs six mois.

-Oula! Cadman ne va pas être contente!

Rodney se contenta de sourire à John et piocha dans le petit déjeuné de Carson.

-Alors, prête pour la mission Teyla?

-Presque. Il faut que je trouve des vêtements un peu plus chaud, cette planète à l'air entièrement gelée!

-J'espère que non.

-Pourquoi, c'est bien la neige.

-Je préfère le désert.

-Afghanistan?

-Le grand canyon. L'escalade là bas, c'est génial!

-Moi je trouve qu'il y fait trop chaud.

-C'est un désert en même temps.

-Et alors, la Sibérie aussi.

-… c'est vraie. Mais on ne peut pas faire de l'escalade là bas et…

-A quelle heure partons nous? Demanda Teyla qui ne trouvait pas la conversation particulièrement intéressent.

-Dans une demi-heure. D'ailleurs on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

Ils quittèrent donc la table et se retrouvèrent après un rapide passage dans les chambres, au hangar à Jumper.

Ils évoluaient tranquillement dans les airs depuis une trentaine de minutes lorsqu'une secousse fit trembler le Jumper.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était.

Une autre le secoua encore. Un écran apparut soudain.

-On est passé près d'un éclair, ce n'est…

La foudre les frappa, le Jumper parti en piqué.

-On est touché!

-Le Jumper devrait résister pourtant! Je n'ai plus les commandes!

-Le froid à du endommager un système!

-Accrochez vous, on va s'écraser!

Le Jumper percuta violemment le sol quelque part au milieu des bois, à une trentaine de kilomètres de la Porte.

Teyla fut la première à se réveiller au milieu des étincelles. Sa joue saignait et son bras gauche était endolorie, mais rien de grave. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Sheppard à sa gauche.

-Colonel! Colonel réveillez vous! John!

-Ma tête…

Il avait du se cogner contre le tableau de bord car il avait une belle entaille près de la tempe.

-Rodney et Ronon?

-Je suis là, répondit Rodney. On a besoin d'aides, j'ai des égratignures partout, ça fait un mal de chier et Ronon est sérieusement blessé!

John grimaça en ce levant.

-J'ai du me casser la jambe!

Teyla l'aida à s'asseoir sur une banquette tandis que Rodney en faisait de même pour Ronon.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'hémorragie, votre jambe ne saigne pas trop et elle n'est pas gonflée, répondit Teyla. Ou êtes-vous blessé Ronon?

-Au bras et au ventre.

-Ok, Teyla, occupée vous de Ronon. Rodney, est-ce que le Jumper peut encore voler?

-Depuis que vous l'avez sauvagement réduit en bouilli, je dirais non.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire! Et le chauffage?

-Ça je dois pouvoir le remettre en route, en espèrent que vous n'aillez pas tout détruit! John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Commencer par la et…

Le Jumper se mis à trembler frénétiquement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore!_

_**Un tremblement de Terre, Rodney, il faut partir au plus vite!**_

La secousse s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

-Rodney, ça serai bien de faire ça vite!

-Je sais!

Teyla s'occupa donc de Ronon tandis que Rodney réparait ce qu'il pouvait. Ronon s'occupa ensuite de Teyla. John sautilla sur sa jambe valide pour rejoindre Rodney qui était à l'avant, et lui murmura :

-Tu vas bien?

-Non! J'ai plein d'égratignures, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai froid! Je suis sur que je me suis déplacer un disque ou quelque chose!

-Rodney…

-Et toi, ta jambe?

-Ça peu aller, mais j'ai une migraine atroce.

-Évite de dormir, on ne sait jamais.

-Ce froid… ça m'engourdit!

-J'ai bientôt fini avec le chauffage, tu devrais mettre une attelle.

-Préviens moi quand tu auras terminé.

Suivant les conseils de Rodney, John retrouva parmi les caisses rependus sur le sol de quoi se faire une attelle, avec l'aide de Teyla.

-Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle?

-Rodney… soupira Sheppard.

-La bonne nouvelle. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai rétablie le chauffage.

-Une bonne chose… grommela Ronon.

-Par contre pour les commandes ça risque de me prendre beaucoup plus de temps et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Il va falloir que je sorte pour voir les générateurs inertiels.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire, il commence à neiger, dit Sheppard en lançant un regard vers la vitre à l'avant du vaisseau.

-Si ça ne l'était pas je ne le proposerais pas!

Sheppard soupira.

-Bien…

-Ne devrions nous pas fermer la porte intérieur pour conserver la chaleur?

-Heu… si, très juste Teyla.

Rodney regroupa quelques affaires avant d'ouvrir la porte extérieure. Une bourrasque glacée accompagna quelques flocons de neige à l'intérieur.

-Ne partez pas sans moi!

-Très drôle Rodney...

Teyla ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous tout les deux?

-Ça ira, répondit Ronon.

-Moi aussi, mais ils nous faux un médecin rapidement. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas blessée?

-Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, ça va aller.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, John commença à s'inquiéter.

-Je vais aller voir ce que fait Rodney.

-Couvrez vous bien.

Il remonta la fermeture éclaire de sa veste et sorti rapidement du Jumper, sautillant vers Rodney. Le froid mordant engourdi presque immédiatement tout ses membres. Un blizzard des plus violent s'était rapidement levé et empêchait toute visibilité à plus d'un mètre. Il cria pour couvrir le hurlement du vent :

-Rodney! Où es tu?

-Par ici, près du module!

John sautilla en s'appuyant contre le Jumper.

-Tu en es où?

-Rien à faire, j'ai besoin de...

Ils s'étalèrent en même temps dans la neige lorsque le sol se remit à trembler frénétiquement dans un grondement sourd. Rodney aida John à se relever.

-Ça empire!

-Je sais, les secousses se rapprochent, mais je pense que se ne sont que des répliques. Tu as vu c'est flash de lumière? C'est le signe qu'il va y avoir un important tremblement de Terre.

-Si c'est le cas, il faut qu'on parte vite d'ici. Je ne veux pas être pris dans un tremblement de Terre en pleine forêt!

-Écoute, je ne peux pas réparer les dégâts, le Jumper est hors d'usage.

-Notre mission devait durer deux jours alors ils ne vont pas envoyer de secoure avant un moment.

-Ça risque de devenir dangereux!

-On a du temps avant le tremblement?

Rodney hurla de plus belle pour faire face au sifflement strident du vent.

-Impossible à dire. La région est peut être sujette à des petites secousses sans gravitées, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que c'est plutôt l'annonce d'un tremblement de Terre imminent et très important!

-Qu'est ce que tu disais à propos du moteur?

-Il me manque des pièces.

-Très bien ! On devrait rentrer, pas la peine de rester dans le froid pour rien!

Rodney passa son bras autour de John et l'aida à renter à l'intérieur. La chaleur du Jumper leur fit un bien fou. Sheppard s'assit à côté de Ronon tandis que Rodney et Teyla restaient debout.

-On a un problème. Le Jumper est irréparable, du moins ici et la cité n'enverra pas de renfort avant un moment alors il faut trouver une solution rapidement, énonça Sheppard.

-Peut-on retourner à pied à la porte.

-Le blizzard c'est levé, pour le moment l'extérieur est impraticable et vous pouvez à peine bouger tout les deux! commenta Rodney.

-On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement!

-A vraie dire, pour le moment c'est notre meilleure option.

-Je crois surtout qu'on a besoin de repos. La nuit commence à tomber. Il n'y a que deux couchettes alors… Teyla et Ronon vous en prenez chacune une, Rodney et moi on dormira dans le poste de pilotage.

-Il doit y faire très froid!

-On se serrera.

_**Excellente idée!**_

_C'est pas le moment de penser à ça, tu ne crois pas?_

_**Pourquoi? Moi je trouve que c'est pile poil le bon moment et pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui propose.**_

_J'avoue, pour une fois…_

-Il ne vaut mieux pas vous endormir, votre blessure est plutôt sévère Colonel.

-Je ne crois pas avoir de commotion.

-Mais le choc a été violent et vous avez toujours mal à la tête. Il vaut mieux rester prudent.

-Teyla a raison. Je vous tiendrais éveillé.

Sheppard inclina la tête l'air de dire "ce n'est vraiment pas le moment" et Rodney lui jeta un regard noir.

-On se relira.

Ils entrèrent dans le poste de pilotage.

-C'est rafraichissant!

-On va laisser ouverte pour diffuser la chaleur.

John s'assit contre le DHD, Rodney à côté de lui. Quatre heures plus tard, n'en pouvant plus, il réveilla Teyla pour prendre sa relève.

Tout les deux se relayèrent jusqu'au matin et discutèrent avec Sheppard d'un peu de tout et de rien. Il en apprit plus sur le conseil Athosien qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé. Le matin arriva vite cela dit.

-Comment vous sentez vous?

-Ça peut aller.

-Moi aussi.

-Le blizzard c'est calmé. Je vais aller voir le reste des systèmes à l'extérieur.

-On pourrait utiliser la toile de tente pour vous faire un abri, proposa Teyla, il doit encore faire froid.

-Excellente idée. Je vais prendre carrément tout mon labo la prochaine fois, comme ça je ne manquerais de rien!

-Teyla a raison Rodney! C'est plus prudent, vous pourrez faire vos relevés à l'abri!

-Je vous signal à tout les deux que je suis Canadien et j'ai travaillé en Sibérie et en Antarctique!

-Rodney, vous prenez la tente!

-Mais…

-Rodney!

Il prit donc son sac et sorti. Sheppard le suivi.

-Je vais vous aider à la monter.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule! Avec votre jambe et de toute façon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire avec votre super idée…

Teyla qui se tenait sur la trappe de sorti, les appela soudain.

-Il n'y a plus un bruit.

-Ce n'est pas normal.

Un grondement sourd monta soudain du sol qui se mit à trembler violemment. Sheppard glissa sur le sol et roula un peu plus loin, incapable de se relever pour rejoindre le Jumper.

Soudain le sol s'ouvrît sous le Canadien tandis que le Jumper disparaissait dans la crevasse qui venait de se former. Il s'accrocha comme il pu à la paroi alors que Teyla et Ronon étaient secoués dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que le Jumper s'écrase au fond du trou, tandis que le sol arrêtait de trembler.

-Rodney?

-Au secour!

_**A l'aideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! **__**Je suis trop jeune pour moourirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!**_

Sheppard releva la tête et vit la main du scientifique dépasser du trou. Incapable de se relever sur le sol glissant à cause de sa jambe, il rampa jusqu'à la crevasse. Rodney s'accrochait désespérément à la paroi, le Jumper était à plusieurs mètres en dessous de lui.

_**Rodney, on va mourirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!**_

_Pas encore!_

_**Mais si on va mourir! Accroche toi!**_

_Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais!!_

_**Mais remonte nous voyons!**_

_Je peux pas!_

_**J'veux pas mourirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

_Mais tu vas la fermer oui!!!!_

-Donne moi la main.

John le tira vers lui et arriva finalement à le remonter

_**On est pas mort! C'était moins une! On est pas mort!**_

_Pas grâce à toi!_

_**N'importe quoi, j'étais sur qu'il y arriverait!**_

_C'est faux!_

_**Mais si!**_

_Je n'ai jamais vue une menteuse pareille!_

Il s'allongèrent au bord du trou

-Teyla! Ronon!

-Répondez, ça va?

-On est la!

-Vous êtes blessés?

-On a été bien secoués. Ronon est inconscient et sa blessure c'est aggravée! On a besoin d'un médecin d'urgence !

-Vous avez du tomber dans une grotte souterraine!

-On avait remarqué! Vous pouvez nous remonter?

Rodney fit non de la tête à John.

-Je ne croie pas. On va chercher des secours.

-Restez à l'intérieur du Jumper.

-Très bien, faite vite!

Rodney aida John à se relever et récupéra son sac qui par miracle n'était pas tombé avec lui.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-On a plus vraiment le choix. Il faut qu'on retourne à la Porte si tu te sens de faire le voyage!

-Il faudra bien.

-J'ai un peu de nourriture…

-Je m'en doute bien…

-Très drôle, je pense qu'en même qu'il va falloir se rationner malheureusement.

-Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est le froid.

-On évitera de dormir. Mais il vaut mieux partir tant qu'il ne neige pas trop.

-Allons y. Il se pencha vers la grotte. Teyla! On y va! Tenez bon.

-Faites attention.

Ils se mirent en route mais la progression n'était pas facile. Ils avaient trouvés dans la forêt un gros bâton qui servait de béquilles à Sheppard, qui évoluait tant bien que mal à travers la neige épaisse, avec l'aide de Rodney. Celui-ci s'orientait un peu comme il pouvait avec le détecteur atlante, John y avait trouvé une fonction permettant de localiser la Porte.

-Rodney, j'ai besoin d'une pause. Lâcha John en s'écroulant à moitié sur le Canadien.

-On va s'arrêter une petite demi-heure, le temps que tu récupères, et moi aussi!

Ils s'installèrent dans une partie de la forêt qui avait été épargnée par la neige. Les arbres leur faisaient une bonne protection contre le vent, mais le froid restait intense.

-Je vais chercher du bois pour faire du feu, on pourra manger nos rations chaudes au moins! Je ne serai pas long! Ne dort pas!

-Ne t'inquiète pas!

_**J'ai pas confiance!**_

_Pour une fois je suis d'accord._

Il se dépêcha de ramasser du bois mais à son retour, John somnolait déjà. Il balança le bois un peu plus loin et s'accroupit près de lui.

_**Il a peut être pas de commotion en fait…**_

_Dans le doute._

-Non non non non non! Allez, on se réveil!

-Trop fatigué. Il faut que je dorme Rodney.

-Il ne faut pas.

-Rodney, j'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière et presque pas l'autre nuit, mais la je ne me plein pas! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça! Cette migraine me tue!

-Justement, il faut que tu restes éveillé! Et tu serais moins fatigué si tu n'avais pas regardé des films toute la nuit avec Lorne!

_**Fait le parler.**_

_De quoi?_

_**J'en sais rein moi! Un truc qui le tiendra debout!**_

-Tu as bien du faire des nuits blanches dans l'armée!

-Tout le temps. Il fait trop froid…

Il faillit s'endormir mais Rodney le secoua énergiquement.

-Je prépare le feu.

-Comment tu fais?

-Comment je fait quoi?

-Pour rester calme, pour ne pas avoir froid? Toi qui est toujours le premier à paniquer d'habitude!

-J'ai beaucoup changé ses derniers temps tu sais! Qu'en au reste, j'ai l'habitude, j'ai toujours vécu dans le froid. Mais c'est dans ta tête, ce n'est pas si horrible!

-Tu trouves?

-Tu as fait l'Afghanistan non? Il y fait chaud le jour? La voie de Rodney vacilla un instant, trahissant son manque d'assurance.

-Oui, très chaud.

-Pense à cette chaleur, à ta vie là bas. Raconte moi comment c'était.

-Du sable, il y avait du sable partout, mais c'était peu être pas cette guerre la.

_**Houlà, il en a fait combien?**_

_Je ne sais pas._

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez pour Noël.

-On picolaient.

-Charmant.

-On avaient pas beaucoup de vacances tu sais.

-J'imagine…

Ils continuèrent à discuter et lorsqu'ils furent reposés et rassasiés, ils purent se remettre en route. Un quart d'heure plus tard ils tombèrent sur un os.

_**Houston, on a un problème.**_

_Et un gros!_

_**Bon, on va devoir abandonner! Dommage, vous allez devoir rester dans ce paradis vierge de civilisation où vous vivrez d'amour et de neige fraiche!**_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda le militaire qui c'était arrêté un peu plus loin pour reprendre son souffle.

-Fait voir ton détecteur, répondit Rodney en s'approchant. C'est ce que je craignais. La Porte est dans cette direction à cinq kilomètres environs. Mais ça décent pas mal et c'est enneigé.

-Il y a un autre chemin?

-Ça va nous rallonger d'au moins six kilomètres si j'ai bien vue. Mais la pente à l'aire plus douce.

-Rodney, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire se détoure et on peut tomber sur n'importe quoi! Tu as entendu ces bruits? Il y a des choses qui rode, j'en suis sur!

-Je sais, alors on va prendre le plus cour mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte, surtout pour toi! Tu veux te reposer?

-Après, lorsque nous serons à plat, pour le moment ont décent!

Rodney passa son bras dans le dos de John qui clopina vers la pente.

-A oui qu'en même!

-Ça a l'air très lisse, on ne pourra s'accrocher qu'aux buissons, mais la forêt reprend un peu plus loin.

Il lança un regard inquiet vers John. Il aurait préféré le laisser au Jumper mais il avait trop peur qu'il s'endorme et de toute façon il ne pouvait pas se défendre lui même!

-On y va?

-C'est parti! Après le surf à une main…

_**T'a pas une corde pas hasard?**_

_Non._

_**Je m'en doutais. Dommage on aurait pu construire une échelle avec deux bouts de ficelle!**_

_Où est McGyver lorsqu'on a besoin de lui!_

_**Dans une lointaine galaxie malheureusement!**_

Rodney sourit et se concentra sur la descente. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de glisser, mais ce n'était pas aussi difficile que prévu.

-Attention, il y a un trou la.

-Ok.

-Ça va?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu pire pendant la guerre.

_**Et surement un tas de jolie… Rodney, c'est pas un peu calme d'un coup?**_

-Rodney est-ce que c'est normal que…

Un grognement sourd monta du sol. Le Canadien fit quelques pas pour remonter à la hauteur du militaire.

-Il faut que ça arrive maintenant!

-Rodney?

-Allonge…

Trop tard, ils perdirent l'équilibre lorsqu'un nouveau tremblement de Terre secoua le sol. Et tandis que Teyla s'accrochait à se qu'elle pouvait dans le Jumper en essayant de protéger Ronon, les deux hommes roulèrent douloureusement vers la clairière en contrebat, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt.

//-Dr McKay? Colonel! Dr McKay! Rodney!// hurlait Teyla depuis bientôt cinq minutes à la radio. Ce dernier fini par ouvrir un œil et grimaça en se relevant. Des côtes cassées à coup sur! Il trouva John inconscient quelques mètres plus loin et se précipita sur lui aussi vite qu'il pu.

-John, réveil toi! Je t'en pris ouvre les yeux! Aller! Un petit effort bon sans! Hurla t-il en le secouant.

-Doucement Rodney… répondit-il lentement.

Rodney poussa un gros soupir et s'écroula sur Sheppard.

-Espèce d'idiot! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolé.

//-Rodney, Colonel! Répondez s'il vous plais!//

Il trouva la radio enfouit quelque mètres plus loin.

//-Teyla?

-Rodney! Vous allez bien?

-On a été un peu secoués mais ça va. Et vous?

-On a eu pas mal de dégât! Ronon perd beaucoup de sang! Il faut faire vite, il va de plus en plus mal. La dernière secousse à du aggraver ses blessures!

-On y est presque, tenez bon! Terminé. //

_**Rodney…**_

_Ça va aller. Je dois juste retrouver mes affaires._

_**Rodney…**_

_Où est mon sac? A le voilà!_

_**Rodney tu…**_

_Il fallait que tous s'éparpille comme ça!_

_**RODNEY! hurla t'elle!**_

_QUOI?_

_**Ça ne va pas. Teyla et Ronon sont piégés. Et John ne va pas bien du tout, il est de plus en plus pale! Toi tu as au moins deux côtes cassées et une entorse au poignet ! Il faut faire une pause!**_

_Non, on doit continuer où on y arrivera jamais!_

_**Il n'ira pas plus loin, soit réaliste! Je ne te reconnais plus Rodney, tu es…**_

_Fin de la discussion!_

Rodney fini de regrouper ses affaires et s'assit près de John qui avait réussi à se caler contre un arbre, en grimaçant.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Je ne peux plus marcher Rodney, mes os ont du se déplacer. Je suis désolé.

-Non c'est moi, je n'aurais pas du proposer ça!

-On est plus très loin, tu peux y aller.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser!

-Non, au contraire. Tu peux y arriver avant la nuit et alerter Atlantis! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on s'en sortira!

-Mais…

-Rodney s'il te plaie!

-Jure moi qu'après ça, tu me payes une semaine à Hawaï.

-J'y suis déjà allé.

-Dans les Caraïbes alors, je m'en fou! Je veux des vacances!

-On ira, promis.

-En attendant on va faire en sorte que tu ne meurs pas de froid!

Il pris une couverture de survie dans son sac et l'enveloppa dedans.

-Prend mon Beretta.

-Tu devrais le garder Rodney, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette planète et ces drôles de bruits n'ont pas cessés.

-Justement, tu es blessés, tu es une cible plus facile!

-Je commence à déteindre sur toi!

_**Quand ça sera l'inverse on commencera à s'inquiéter! Imagine de que pourrait donner John McKay!**_

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris?

-C'est rien laisse tombé. J'en ai pour une heure alors interdiction de t'endormir!

-Ne rentre pas sans moi!

Rodney l'embrassa.

-Il n'y a pas de risque.

John failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais s'en ravisa. Ça les auraient gênés tout les deux et Rodney n'avait pas besoin d'un truc aussi futile pour le savoir. Il le regarda partir en silence puis posa son regard sur le Beretta. Rodney n'avait pas tort, mais il n'aimait pas jouer les victimes. Il avait toujours fait parti des équipes de secoure ou presque lors de leur première mission et les suivantes! Bon peu être à l'exception du sanctuaire mais il avait tout de même sauvé les habitants! Non décidément ce n'était pas son rôle.

//-Teyla, c'est Sheppard. Quel est la situation?

-J'ai réduit le saignement mais il ne va pas très bien et vous?

-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne peux plus marcher. J'ai laissé Rodney partir tout seul à la Porte et il m'a laissé son Beretta, j'ai perdu le mien depuis un moment déjà.

-Je suis sur qu'il va bien.

-Pas moi.

-Je sais, mais vous l'avez bien entrainé.

-J'espère. Sheppard terminé.//

Rodney sourit, la Porte n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, le soleil déclinait mais il aurait atteint son but avant la nuit. Elle se trouvait dans une pleine complètement dégagée. Il marcha le plus vite possible jusqu'au DHD tout en tenant près de lui sa main douloureuse et composa enfin le code. Bientôt tout allait s'arranger!

-Activation non programmé!

-Un identifiant? demanda Elizabeth.

-Aucun, mais nous recevons une transmission. En audio seulement.

-Allez y.

//-Atlantis , ici Rodney McKay. J'ai perdu mon GDO, nous avons besoin de secoure immédiats!

-Comment puis-je être sur que c'est bien vous et pas un piège des Geniis ou d'autres choses?

-Parce que dès que je rentre, j'installe un analyseur de voix! On a froid, on est tous blessés particulièrement Ronon.

-Que c'est t-il passé?

-Dans la version courte on s'est crachés à environs trente kilomètres de la Porte. Teyla et Ronon sont dans le Jumper mais ils sont piégés dans une crevasse créée pendant un tremblement de Terre. Teyla va bien, mais Ronon est inconscient et perd beaucoup de sang! Sheppard et moi avons essayés de rejoindre la Porte. Il est à environ cinq kilomètres au sud, il a une jambe cassé!

-Et vous?

-Je souffre atrocement, probablement des côtes cassées et un poignet démolit! Mais j'étais le seul à tenir debout!//

-Prévenez l'équipe du major Lorne et l'infirmerie, ordonna Elizabeth. // Rodney on vous envoi…

-Qu'est-ce que…//

Par la radio ils entendirent un grondement sourd puis un hurlement qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

//-Rodney? Rodney?// Hurla Elizabeth. Pas de réponse.

* * *

**TBC**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez. J'essaie de finir rapidement cette fic, depuis le temps qu'elle est commencée!**

**Gros bisous et merci de continuer à suivre cette fic.**


	11. Avant la tempête

**Je suis trèsssssssssss en retard, je sais, mais je vous livre le dernier chapitre ce cette histoire plus d'un ans et demi après le premier post . J'espère que certain auront eu le courage de suivre jusqu'au bout. Désolée encore mais c'est vrais que lorsque j'ai commencée à publier, je ne pensait pas avoir autant de problème : Plus internet, plus d'ordi, re internet, a non en fait ça marche pas, une "belle mère" qui m'interdit de m'approcher de l'ordinateur , brefffffffff  
**

**J'èpère que vous apréciez ce chapitre. je vien de l'écrire cette nuit de 2h30 à 5h du mat donc il est tout frais.**

**Je tien à le dédicacer à Rieval car c'est après avoir relue entièrement de l'autre côté du mirroir dans la soirée, que cette suite m'est venue. Dédicace aussi à tout ceux qui on su rester jusqu'au bout!**

**Gros bisous**

**Edit : Bon normalement la plupart des fautes ont été corrigé.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 11 : ... Avant la tempête.**

Quelqu'un hurla. Le genre de cris qui vous broie les os en un clin d'œil.

John se réveilla en sursaut, le hurlement avait été terrible. La pièce autour de lui tourna rapidement et il se rallongea instinctivement. Il ferma les yeux, reprit son souffle et allait se relever lorsqu'une main le força à rester allonger.

-Comment vous sentez vous?

Un accent à couper au couteau... Carson.

-Qui à crier?

-Personne John, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

_Infirmerie? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là?_

-Vous avez eu un accident en Jumper, vous souvenez vous?

_Accident? De quoi est-ce...._

-Rodney!

-Doucement John!

Carson n'avait par réussi cette fois à le retenir. John tenta même de se lever mais sa jambe le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il se rallongea.

-Votre jambe est cassé. J'ai du posé des broches et un plâtre.

-Carson, dites-moi ce qui c'est passé. Je suis là depuis longtemps?

-Trois jours. Vous aviez une sérieuse blessure à la tête, en plus de votre jambe et vous étiez en état d'hypothermie. Je vous ai gardé sous sédatif. Ronon et Teyla survivrons, mais il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Teyla est sortie de l'infirmerie mais je lui ai ordonné de se reposer dans ses quartiers. Elle passera plus tard. C'est l'équipe du Major Lorne qui vous à retrouvés.

-Carson, où est Rodney? Demanda Sheppard avec un regard insistant.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

-Non, Carson!

Celui-ci s'éloignait déjà, mais ajouta tout de même :

-Si vous essayé de vous levez, je vous fait attacher.

Quinze minutes plus tard, John était ficelé à son lit et vraisemblablement, le personnel médical avait eu ordre de ne pas lui dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Rodney.

Le Jumper atterrit cinq jours plus tard sur le continent. C'est Carson qui avait piloté parce que John n'était pas en état de le faire. Ronon lui faisait face sur un des petites banquettes à l'arrière, un bras en écharpe, Elizabeth était à côté de lui. John était en béquilles. Teyla, qui était déjà sur place, avait une belle entaille sur la joue et un pied foulé. A vrais dires, John savait qu'ils avaient tous eu de la chance, même si aucun membre de son équipe tenait encore debout sans aide.

Carson lui avait tout expliqué quelques heures après sont réveil, cinq jours plus tôt.

John avait du se rendormir parce que c'était de nouveau ce cri effroyable qui l'avait réveillé.

-Rodney!

Cette fois, il avait reconnu sa voix. Il savait que c'était le hurlement qu'il avait entendu à la radio.

-Colonel, vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous. Comment vous sentez vous?

-C'était lui. Le cri, c'était Rodney.

-Personne n'a crié.

-Pas ici, là bas.

-John... vous avez besoin de repos.

-Non! J'ai vue Teyla, j'ai vue Elizabeth et Zelenka. Et personne ne veut me parler de Rodney. Je ne sais pas quelle menace vous avez utilisé, mais ils ont respectés à la lettre vos ordres. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe! J'ai le droit de savoir.

Carson soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Je ne crois pas que je devrais vous brusquer pour le moment. Vous avez subis un gros choc.

-Carson, je vous en pris.

Teyla les accueillis lorsqu'ils sortirent du Jumper. Le suivant était composé de Lorne, de son équipe et du reste du personnel qui avait souhaité participer à la cérémonie. John resta quelques secondes surprit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde qui viendrait lui rendre un dernier hommage, il ne savait pas qu'il avait autant d'ami.

-Ça va Colonel?

-Oui Teyla, je me débrouille.

La cérémonie avait eu lieu sur le continent parce qu'il avait souhaité être enterré. Quelques Athosiens avaient fait le déplacement depuis le campement mais c'était plus pour soutenir Teyla que pour rendre hommage au défunt. Après tout, presque personne ne le connaissait sur le continent. John vit Elizabeth s'approcher de Halling. Le militaire savait qu'il était venu par respect et il appréciait la démarche. Il lui fit un signe de tête que l'Athosien lui renvoya rapidement, puis John alla s'installer parmi les autres.

-Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau je suppose. J'aurais voulu attendre jusqu'à demain main, répondit le médecin.

-Ça ne sert à rien.

-Je sais, malheureusement.

-Bien... On l'a retrouvé se matin.

-Je croyais qu'on nous avait sauvés depuis trois jours.

-Vous oui, mais on a pas retrouvé Rodney tout de suite.

Elizabeth en sa qualité de dirigeante, fut la première à prendre la parole puis se fut son tour puisque c'était le chef militaire. Mais il ne su pas dire grand chose. Vint ensuite Lorne qui fit un magnifique discours. Deux autres personnes le suivirent mais John n'écouta pas. Il vit quelques jeunes filles verser une larme et se demanda si le personnel de cette base n'était pas trop émotif pour ce genre d'expédition. Puis il se ravisa. Ils étaient restés humain malgré toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vus depuis leurs arrivés. Ça prouvait leur force mentale.

-Comment ça? Demanda John en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Il a atteint la Porte et à prévenu Atlantis seulement...

-Carson!

-Il a été attaqué. Probablement un animal sauvage. Lorsqu'on me l'a amenée à l'infirmerie... Il y avait tellement de sang et ses blessures étaient très graves!

La fin de la cérémonie approcha rapidement et il se dégagea de la foule pour retourner vers le Jumper aussi vite qu'il pouvait le faire en béquilles. Il avait les enterrements en horreur depuis celui de sa mère. Il devait quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Mais elle l'appela et il du se résoudre à se retourner.

John avait mis plusieurs minutes à encaisser tout ce que Carson lui avait annoncé. Il connaissait mieux que personne, non c'était même la seule personne, à connaître la relation entre les deux hommes et il savait que la nouvelle était dure à acceptée. Mais Carson avait juré de garder le secret, leur secret, jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir Rodney de cette façon. Il savait depuis toujours qu'ils rencontreraient des obstacles dans leur vie. A commencer par eux même. D'ailleurs leur nuit passé ensemble avait prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait près à se voir en couple alors encore moins à assumer leur relation. Mais la vie lui avait arraché trop vite et trop brutalement Rodney. Il voulait avoir au moins une chance d'essayer. Il réclamait cette chance parce qu'il estimait qu'il la méritait. Tout les deux avaient beaucoup trop souffert de ces sentiments qu'ils pensaient anormaux pour ne pas essayer de dépasser leurs peurs et leurs angoisses.

Carson l'avait laissé sortir dans la matinée et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir. Elle était la elle aussi, et pour ça, il ne pouvait que la détester. Elle était gentile mais ce moment aurait du être à eux. Rien qu'a eux. Parce que c'était le dernier il le savait et qu'il avait besoin de profiter du Canadien encore une fois, non une dernière fois. Hors, elle avait gâché ce dernier moment, elle n'avait pas su voir qu'il avait besoin de le retrouver. Et maintenant c'était trop trad et ils n'avaient eu qu'une brève discussion loin de ce qu'il aurait voulu partager.

De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à partager. Il le savait, depuis que Carson lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Son Rodney n'était plus, tout était fini.

Ses fidèles membres inférieurs bien qu'estropiés, l'avaient conduit sans lui demander son avis, jusqu'aux quartiers de Rodney. Sans réfléchir, il entra, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient vide. Et ce vide le fit reculer lorsqu'il fut remplacé par les images de la nuit passée ensemble. Ensemble dans ce petit lit. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de leur étreinte. Mais il savait que bientôt cette sensation serait remplacée par autre chose. Du regret peu être...

Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce puis se décida à chercher quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi encore, il voulait juste une chose qu'il pourrait garder, un truc qui ne les liaient que Rodney et lui, qui prouverait que toute cette souffrance avait conduit à quelque chose de beau.

Soudain, il se rappela la petite pochette que Rodney avait cachée quelques jours plus tôt, croyant que John dormait. Celui-ci la retrouva assez facilement et s'installa au pied du lit, en déposant ses béquilles à terre. John voyait très souvent cette pochette rouge. A vrais dire, elle ne quittait jamais Rodney et il refusait de dire à tout le monde ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il ne l'avait pas toujours possédé, mais il la trimballait partout depuis quelque temps. John n'aurait pas su dire depuis quand précisément, mais il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Il s'attendait à une quelconque découverte majeure du brillant esprit et ouvrit donc la pochette avec précaution. Et se qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur le fit éclater en sanglot. C'était trop pour lui.

La bulle qu'il l'entourait et où il avait jeté pèle-mêle la frustration, la colère, la peine, la honte, la joie, le désir, la souffrance, le stress, la peur, les rêves, les cauchemars, les regrets, les non dits, et plus qu'il ne le croyait, explosa soudain et se rependit en un flot de larmes. Tout ces sentiments le submergèrent d'un coup, c'était plus qu'aucun homme ne pouvait supporter. Bien sur, la peine y était pour beaucoup, mais il avait introverti trop de chose depuis trop longtemps. C'était une qualité qu'il partageait avec Rodney. Il gardait tout à l'intérieur même si au premier abord se n'était pas aussi évidement que pour le scientifique.

Carson le retrouva un peu plus tard, endormis, serrant le contenu de la pochette près de lui. Il ramassa toutes les feuilles, les rangea et réveilla John. Il lui laissa la pochette, sachant combien son contenu était important. Celle-ci ne quitta plus jamais ses quartiers.

A l'enterrement, Katie Brown l'avait appelée et il avait du se forcer à se retourner. Pour faire face à Rodney.

Carson lui avait expliqué le soir de son réveil.

Rodney avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Elizabeth avait entendue son grondement sourd juste avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Elle l'avait trainée jusqu'à son repère mais Rodney avait visiblement encore eu assez de force pour la tuer. D'après Lorne il lui avait donné un coup de couteau mortel ce qui paraissait surprenant de la part de McKay. L'instinct de survit probablement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait été gravement blessé à la tête entre autres et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Le temps que Lorne et son équipe le retrouve il était déjà trop tard. Carson avait reçu ce jour là deux blessés graves. Rodney avait survécu, mais pas le coéquipier de Lorne qui avait fait une chute mortelle lors d'une réplique du séisme.

La blessure que Rodney avait à la tête était vraiment grave. Il avait perdu la mémoire et d'après le diagnostique, c'était définitif. Carson avait expliqué que « son cerveau avait planté à cause de la blessure, du choc et du froid et qu'il avait du faire une restauration au dernier point de sauvegarde » pour être très imagé.

-Et c'est quand ce dernier point de sauvegarde?

-Son réveil après qu'on ait retiré la conscience de Laura de son cerveau.

-Il a oublié tout ce qui c'est passé depuis?

-Apparemment.

-Et il ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs?

-Pas d'après tout les articles de mes encyclopédies. Il lira les rapports de mission pour comprendre, mais il à perdu à tout jamais le reste.

Il était allé voir Rodney après ça. Katie était avec lui. Ils sortaient de nouveau ensemble apparemment. John était retourné voir Carson.

-Je suis navré John. Je sais ce qu'il y avait entre vous.

-Ne lui dite rien.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'ai perdu et vous l'avez dit, c'est définitif. Promettez.

-Je promet, mais...

-Merci.

Il quitta l'infirmerie silencieusement.

Il était revenu de la cérémonie. Il savait qu'il devrait se faire à la situation, mais ça prendrait du temps. Il était dans la salle de bain. Il observait les cicatrices que Rodney lui avait laissé dans le dos. La marque de ses ongles était resté figé dans sa chair. Carson avait eu la décence de ne pas faire de remarque sur les origines de ces marques lorsque John avait atterri à l'infirmerie le matin, après avoir quitté les quartiers de Rodney. John avait su dès qu'il avait sentie les ongles de Rodney que ça laisserait des marques.

Il soupira. Au moins, il avait un souvenir immuable de cette nuit là. Il serait marqué à vie de l'emprunte de Rodney,

Il soupira de nouveau. Une nuit. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient eu. Une seule nuit. Et il n'en avait même pas totalement profité. Il savait que c'était difficile pour Rodney et il avait donc privilégié son plaisir à lui. Mais John était tout de même rester un peu frustré, un peu sur sa faim. C'était égoïste de sa part, mais il aurait voulu passé une autre nuit avec le scientifique pour ressentir autant de plaisir que Rodney. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir des dizaines d'autres occasions de rendre son amant heureux, de partager ce bonheur avec lui. Ou alors, il aurait préféré que rien n'arrive du tout.

_**Ne regret pas. Ne regret jamais. C'est ce qu'elle te disait toujours.**_

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à se que son fils prenne cette voie là je pense._

_**Peu être mais elle avait raison. Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets**._

_Je n'en suis pas sur. _

_**Tu ne vivras pas avec des regrets. Ils te tueront. Rappel toi toujours cette nuit.**_

_Pourquoi? Je ne veux pas._

_**Tu auras peu être des remords mais jamais plus de regrets en te la rappelant.**_

_J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit magique, qu'elle le rende heureux._

_**Il l'a été, jusqu'à la fin.**_

John sourit, il savait qu'elle avait raison dans la plupart des cas et il espérait qu'elle ne se trompait pas cette fois. Parce que Rodney ne serait jamais plus la pour lui dire. Pas son Rodney en tout cas.

Mais s'il le fallait, il se souviendrait pour deux.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est fini. Et je doit dire que ça me rend un peu triste.**

**La premier fin était plus horrible, Rodney finissait déchiquetée par la bête et il devait y avoir un chapitre supplémentaire avant celui-ci où John rencontrait la soeur de Rodney. Mais après avoir vu la saison 3 et particulièrement "Tao Of Rodney", je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas. Parce que dans cet épisode, Shep est très proche de Rodney, il y a quelque chose de spéciale entre eux, mais on ne sais pas vraiment quoi. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu qu'il soit le seul des deux à s'en souvenir. Je trouve que leur relation à changée. En plus, je trouvais ça anormale de tuer Rodney alors que jusque là, j'ai réussi à caser Cas de Conscience entre les épisodes de la saison deux, comme ci ça ce passait pendant celle là.**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimer, n'hésiter pas à me laisser une dernière rieview! gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt!**


End file.
